


That Happened

by boldlyanxious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Stalking, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Marinette is attending Gotham University for fashion design. Not long after she learns that someone is stalking her.Desperate to persuade the creepy guy she recklessly tries to make him think she is dating another man hoping the stranger will play along.Unfortunately the stranger is Damian Wayne and their pictures made the paper.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 122
Kudos: 693





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was questioning all her choices of deciding to go to university abroad. She had been very excited about one particular professor that had recently joined the fashion design staff at Gotham University. It was what ultimately helped her make her final decision from her acceptance offers.

Now, she was in the city where she knew no one except a few classmates from the two weeks of classes. She hadn't even found a job yet so there would be no boss to miss her if she didn't show up for shifts. What she did find was a stalker, or he found her.

Their first interaction started out innocent enough. It was the first day of classes and he had stopped her to ask if she knew the way to the library. She smiled when she pointed the way but then he told her he loves her smile. That it had become the best part of his day before he walked away. Marinette felt uneasy not knowing why he would say that unless he was seeing her somewhere else.

Marinette had arrived in town a month ahead of classes so she could get a feel for the city and how to get around. She made sure to get out of the house every day. Often she would sit in a park and sketch or go to a nearby cafe. She loved to be around the people and hear them talking or even talk and interact with them so she would be more comfortable with English.

But from them on she had seen him every day. Usually more than once. She even asked the cafe worker if she had ever seen him around. She had started seeing him a few weeks ago. Almost every day. Sometimes he would sit for hours with ordering only a coffee or muffin. He would leave after she did and walk through the park she sat in.

He approached Marinette today and asked if he could sit nearby. She nodded and continued drawing for a few minutes before putting her things away quickly. "Are you leaving so soon?" He asked his voice pleading a bit.

"Oh, I'm meeting someone soon." She said simply. She was pretty certain there was a different cafe really nearby. Her usual cafe was closed today and she didn't want to head home in case he followed her.

She tried to walk quickly without running. Her body was hyper aware right now so she knew that he had gotten up a moment after her and was starting down the alley she was walking through. It was a lot darker and more narrow than she realized. It connected to a few other alleys and a short drive for delivery trucks. Marinette had planned to go through there but a truck was currently blocking the entire path, a stack of boxes stood waiting for the delivery driver to move them inside.

Marinette hesitated too long and the man was closer than she liked. She made a quick choice in which alley led to the other cafe hoping she wouldn't end up in a place that was deserted with no escape route.

Her breath was coming quicker even as she tried to calm it. She made it around the corner and then rushed through the door in relief. But she saw that he ran to catch up to the door before it was fully closed. She kept walking with a purpose as if she was headed to meet up with someone she knew.

\---

Damian was standing with his brothers as they tried to embarrass him for his birthday. The cafe was somewhat crowded but not overly loud. It's why they liked to go there. They could hear and see enough to not get overly jumpy. He turned his head and tensed as he saw a flash of movement along with a slightly frantic breathing and quick stumbling steps. He felt a hand on his arm as he heard an accented voice say, "I'm so sorry."

\---

Marinette made a quick assessment of the people she saw walked towards a group of men who all seemed to be laughing. One standing with his back halfway towards her seemed to be the one being picked on but was taking it fairly well. Which is what made her suddenly do the wildest and possibly brashest act in her life.

With a quick breath in she reached and touched his forearm as she caused herself to stumble. He turned his arm to steady her and out his other hand on her waist to keep her from falling. She used the movement to wrap one arm around his neck and put the other hand on his cheek while she put her mouth up to his.

It wasn't even fully a kiss. Their lips did brush against each other briefly but she had used her hand on his cheek to cover their mouths from view and hoped that the have in the right spot made for a passionate looking scene. She moved her hand to his chest as she pushed away his hand briefly rested on her back. 

The previously laughing and joking atmosphere of the table stopped instantly. Marinette gasped and her eyes widened in shock after what she had just done. She could feel the need to hyperventilate but her body was still in escape mode.

"What the fuck?" Jason said from the other side of the table.

"Yes. Exactly my thoughts," said Damian, looking down at Marinette.

"Wait, do you know her?" Dick asked.

"I-I-- merde. I'm so sorry." Marinette's voice was shaking. She turned to run out without explaining but Damian's hand reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back to the spot.

"Explain." He said simply without letting go of her arm.

"I panicked. I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that. I'm so--" Across the room I've table over from where the stalker sat watching her a server was bumped into spilling a tray of drinks with a loud crash. 2 other servers ran over to help and suddenly people were standing and blocking the path. The man wasn't watching.

Marinette twisted her arm or of his grip. "I'm pretty sure you saved my life. You are a real hero. I've gotta run." She says before rushing out the door and running down the alley. She made three unnecessary turns going the wrong way and continually checking behind her before she headed home the long way.

\---

"That was odd. Or am I hallucinating on lack of sleep replaced with coffee?" Tim asked.

"Well. It was odd but I'm pretty sure the coffee thing too. It was probably a dare. Colleges just started and Gotham U is really close to here." Jason replied.

"I'm going to start carrying a knife." Damian said expecting to get arguments from at least 2 brothers when a different voice cut in.

"You will never manage to keep her, Wayne. Money isn't everything and soon you will mess up, and I will be here to comfort her." The man said before he walked out the door huffing in displeasure.

"I don't think it was a dare," Tim said. "She seemed scared instead of just nervous and that guy came in the door right after her."

"And she said you saved her life. I doubt a kiss from Demon Spawn would do that."

"Her accent sounded Parisian and she was cursing in French. She may not have anyone to call to help her."

\---

When Marinette found a job a week later it was just her luck that it was at the used bookstore across the street from the kiss incident. Mostly it was quiet and an easy way to keep up on her assignments and still have free time. She was still nervous that stalker guy would find her and she would need to quit or even move. She no longer went to her favorite spots just to avoid him and she hadn't seen him since.

After working there a few weeks the owner felt more comfortable leaving her to close on Saturday evening. It was the busiest time. She was proud of herself for having everything ready fifteen minutes before close. She only needed to flip the sign and set the alarm before locking up.

Then, the bell dinged to signal someone walking in. She could hear their voices and laughter as they made their way in the door. "Good eve--ning." Marinette said brightly before trailing off when she recognized them as 2 of the men who had been with the man she kissed a few weeks ago there was also a woman with them this time. She decided to fake it and hope they didn't recognize her. "Let me know if you need help finding anything."

Based on the fact that one of the men smirked and one of them looked concerned, they remembered her. They walked down the aisle and she could hear whispering. Marinette pulled out her phone and started texting.

To Alya:  
[ You were worried about me coming here because of the crime.]  
[ You were right. I've become a criminal. ]

From Alya  
[Wut?]  
[Did you kill stalker dood?]

To Alya  
[No]  
[My 'meet cute, assault' ]  
[A couple of his friends came in. I'm sure they recognized me]

Alya  
[I'm sure it's fine. It was just a kiss.]  
[Half of one really]

Marinette  
[He is on the phone]  
[I'm going to be arrested]

Alya  
[You are over reacting]  
[Play it cool]

Marinette  
[Gtg]  
[Rip me]

…  
Alya  
[Marinette?]  
[Marinette?!?]

Call missed  
Call missed

[Seriously??]

\---

"What can I help you find?" Marinette asked as the blond woman approached the counter.

"Are you sure it's me that needs help?" She glanced down as Marinette's phone kept buzzing on the counter.

"I'm pretty well done for the night. I expect you guys will be the last ones in. I'm due to close the doors soon." Marinette responded ignoring the woman's meaning and her phone that was not buzzing with a phone call.

"So you think we should just leave you. All alone?" She glanced at the phone that had rang again before buzzing with one more message and then stopping.

Marinette looked back up as the two men came out of the shelves. "How far did you get? One of the men asked?"

"Not far. She isn't talking. She is avoiding the subject."

"Are you going to have me arrested?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Arrested?" Scoffed the other. "What did you say to her?" He asked, turning to the lady.

"You aren't being arrested. Even if we could or wanted to try to make a case it would be terrible publicity."

"Publicity? Are you giving me business advice after what I did?"

"Well no. Publicity for him. The company after the pictures and articles "

"What pictures?"

"You don't know?"

"I know many things. But there seems to be something you are hinting at that I should know that I don't know that doesn't involve me getting arrested for assaulting your friend."

The other man spoke now. "This is now going to be a longer discussion. Can we sit somewhere and talk? Maybe a place with food if you are hungry and have some time."

Marinette hesitated at the idea of going off with strangers in a city she didn't know well. Her face must have clearly displayed her discomfort. The other man spoke again, "We will not insist. We can go now if you are uncomfortable. But I think you are unaware of the situation and you will be blindsided."

"And it wasn't very hard for us to find you." The woman said. "Others will find you too."

"I have already counted everything. I just need to get my things and lock up." Marinette said.

\---

Marinette  
[Not arrested]  
[But they want to talk to me]  
[Something about a picture]  
[Or publicity]

\---

After confirming that Marinette would be okay with it, they ended up at the place across the street. They went to the back corner where they could get more privacy. Marinette learned their names were Dick, Tim, and Stephanie.

"First," said the one called Dick, "correct me if I'm wrong, you were being followed that day." Marinette started to make a sound but ended up just nodding and looking away. "Do you know who he is?"

"Not really. That was the second time he had talked to me."

"Has he followed you other times?"

"I haven't seen him since. But I've been changing my route and I don't go to the same park or cafe anymore. I'm not sure where he sees me. But I had seen him in those places. So I avoid them."

"I'm gonna find out what we can do about that. Your ploy worked and he thought you were involved with my brother Damian."

"As well as a whole bunch of other people," Tim said, pulling out a paper and showing Marinette and Damian appearing to share a passionate kiss. Complete with headline proclaiming 'Steamy Kiss Melts the Heart of Ice Prince'

"Oh no. Is it a big paper? It's maybe local with only a few copies?"

"No. It's at least national and it isn't just this paper. It's all of them. At least the tabloids and bloggers. The more reputable papers are trying to get a statement first. But Damian doesn't like talking."

"It's not all bad." Stephanie said. "The ones who aren't heavily implying you are a gold digger are calling you the Sweetheart of Gotham. They want to know who finally got Damian Wayne off the market."

"Wayne?" Marinette said. "Someone was asking something about that. I didn't know what they meant. I thought they wanted to know how much my bag weighed or which direction to go." She pointed to the name on the paper. "This is the name?" They all nodded. "I've heard of him. Never would have said the name right."

Marinette turned to her phone and looked to Penny Rollings  
[Are you busy?]  
[I may need some advice about a media issue]

"Ah, here is Damian now." Marinette stiffened and looked around for the exits.

"Just stay. It's going to be awkward no matter what but we haven't even gotten food yet." Marinette tried to relax herself.

"Good day Mlle Dupain-Cheng. I'm told to say it is lovely to see you again. I'll add on my own that you may stay in your own space." Damian said, taking a seat at the table.

"Uh. Yeah. So am I signing something. Is that what happens."

"We think it might be better if there were an opportunity for you two to be seen together a few more times." Dick said in a carefully measured voice.

"Oh hell no!" Damian said.  
"What?!" Marinette's voice almost squeaked it at the same time as Damian's reaction.

Marinette was then distracted by an incoming phone call. "Excuse me" she said as she answered.

~~~ ~~~

'Alló'  
'Marinette, how are you?'  
'Um classes are fine. But I may have created an international public relations incident.'  
'Tell me about it.'  
'I'm sending you a link.' Marinette quickly sent it from her phone. 'I can only tell you what happened if you promise not to tell the guys.'  
'That sounds rather ominous especially when I can see a whole story in just a few pictures.'  
'Long story short, I faked that kiss to get rid of a guy following me. I didn't even know the guy. And it wasn't even a real kiss, not the good part anyway '

Marinette didn't see Damian reach up and touch his lips when she says this. But Dick did and he smirked.

'Following you?'  
'Yeah. For a few weeks. Also, are you alone? I don't need you getting me in trouble.'  
'You are already in trouble dear. Do you remember how it was with Adrien?'  
'This is so much worse than the pajamas or the pictures.'  
'Also it's only a matter of time before they find you and probably will be asking Adrien questions too.'  
Marinette groaned.  
'The Wayne's get a lot of press. So they have a plan? I can help guide you especially if you need to sign anything.'  
'okay. I'm with them now. I'll call you back if I need help.'  
'I'll send a quick message to Adrien so he can have a PR response ready.'

~~~ ~~~

"You have your own PR person?" Damian asked.

"I have a friend who works in the industry. I've known her a few years. She works with a musician I did a couple commissions for."

"Commissions?" Damian scoffed.

"Yes." Marinette said, providing no more details. Damian glared at her.

"Well then," Dick said, "on to the matter we are here to discuss."

"Operation Demon Dating." Stephanie laughed. Damian turned to glare at her instead of Marinette.

"Steph there is a reason we didn't bring Jason. And I really hope the presence of a woman might help, Mlle Dupain-Cheng feel more at ease."

"Won't this all just blow over? Can't we just make a statement and then ignore it?"

"I think an arrangement could help both of you. You seem to have a persistent stalker who made you desperate enough to stage a kiss with a stranger." Marinette looked down to avoid eye contact. "As far as I can tell, this is out of character for you."

"And Damian is just an asshole."

"Stephanie. Damian has an image problem." Damian started to make a noise but was cut off. "They called you Ice Prince for a reason." Dick said a bit sharply. "Even not knowing anything about Mlle Dupain-Cheng, people have fallen in love with the picture. And from my very brief look at her history it will only grow as they learn more about her."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Damian said. Tim's response was to pull out a folder and drop it on the table in front of Damian. Marinette could see enough to see it had pictures and information about her. Then Tim dropped down several others.

"Let's see here. Daughter of bakers. Top grades in school. Loved by her teachers and classmates. Charity work and events hosted as class rep. Contests won. Celebrity connections. Opportunities turned down for other renowned programs to come to her program here including an offer to work in the industry under Style Queen without getting a degree." Marinette blushed darker with each accomplishment he mentioned. She noticed the one folder he left in there. He started to pull it from his bag and then pushed it back in.

"Wow, Tim. Overkill much?" Stephanie asked.

"I was very thorough. I could probably make a rather accurate guess as about the phone conversation. Damian on the other hand, has pictures of various scowls and then that wonderful photo op after he broke a reporter's arm."

"Now they listen when I say no comment."

"I am asking for two months. Long enough for it not to be a fling. Hopefully enough time for the creep to lose interest. Damian you will have an improvement on your image and less unwanted attention at the gala. Mlle Dupain-Cheng you will be invited to the Wayne Gala preferably wearing something you design that will get you noticed by some American names to grow future business opportunities."

"The gala is just under a month away. Why 2 months?"

"A gala break up would detract from the Charity donations. After the gala would be quieter with less press speculation."

"And does Father know about this brilliant plan?"

"Did you actually think I came up with it?" Dick countered.

"I need to go." Marinette said. She jumped up and rushed off to the exit. She had only made it a few steps before she saw the stalker shift from where he was hiding to approach her. If he went very quickly he would be between her and the door she just exited. With a choice to rush back or try to beat him out of the maze of alleys to get out Marinette quickly ran back into the cafe.

The four of them were deeply engrossed in conversation and didn't notice Marinette until she silently slid back into the seat. "You don't look okay," Tim said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll do it." Marinette said quietly. Stephanie looked over her shoulder and lifted her phone to get a picture of the man who had followed Marinette before he disappeared.

"It's kinda blurry. But look at that Damian. You can finally have a beautiful girlfriend. She just has to be more afraid of someone else than she is of you. What do you say?"

"I suppose if it is what Father wants and would help Mlle Dupain-Cheng I can survive for 2 months. It does seem that it would provide some benefit to me as well."

"Marinette. You should call me Marinette."

"Very well, Marinette."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it focus less on the dialogue. I have only a vague idea where I'm going with this. Even then half of what I'm writing happens by accident.

Fake dating was worse than Marinette imagined. She hadn't thought that Damian liked her but she was very wrong. He loathed her. They met for brunch and then took a walk with the expectation of being seen but unlikely to be bothered but as Marinette told Dick when he asked anyone who saw them probably thought they had broken up the previous Tuesday and were discussing logistics of returning the other's belongings. He barely spoke whole they ate and during the walk he had something between a glare and a scowl on his face that made Marinette long for the time she fell into a pile of trash bins trying to see Adrien.

Rather than dwell on it she went to a fabric store to pick up materials for her semester project and then to a grocery store. She has enough time to make food and get her newest sewing project laid out before she needed to get ready for work. She was glad for her past superhero work because with a bag of fabric and a couple bags of groceries she might have fallen over otherwise.

She cursed as she dropped her keys and had to juggle then to pick them up so she could unlock the door. But while she was picking up the keys she noticed the door was not latched. Her stomach tightened with uneasiness as she pushed the door open. No one was inside. Nothing was disturbed except her bed which had a large heart formed from rose petals and a small bouquet of red and yellow tulips laid in the heart.

She hadn't seen the man in a week but she was fairly certain that this was an overture from the stalker. She had tried to get a restraining order but without having a name or address the police couldn't do anything and he hasn't actually done anything illegal before. As he was in public places like she was and only attempted to make conversation.

Marinette sent a text to Damian confirming he hadn't been to her place while she was gone. His response was 'of course not' She growled at his curt answer already frustrated with how he had behaved today. She just called for an officer to come by and take a report. It took almost 2 hours for someone to get there and he was even more frustrating to deal with than Damian.

After he left she threw away the flowers and rushed off to work she had already called and let them know she was running a bit late and agreed to switch the time she was late with the morning shift worker later in the week. The shop was very busy and it took a long while for Marinette to finish putting things away after closing. That made her up late into the night to finish her homework before class.

The next morning she did an imitation of herself from her collège days and rushed out the door with her breakfast in her hand. She had improved since so she actually made it a few minutes early and was able to talk to a few classmates. It was after her morning classes that her friend Ann from one of her design classes asked about the headlines.

Marinette checked her phone with a feeling of dread while she searched for the latest gossip. There headline read:

Gotham Sweetheart failing to sweeten her Prince; Another vies to capture her heart

Not only did they have several pictures of her 'date' with Damian, each one looking less happy than the last but somehow they had gotten the police report and picture of her bed covered with flowers. Marinette felt worse the more she read but one paper had managed to finally identify her and have her name and backstory. She turned back to Ann in shock and explained she wasn't going to make it to the design lab that day. She emailed her professor and scheduled a day later in the week and promised to do some work when she got home.

After a few hours at home her kitchen was a mess and her counters were covered with bread and cookies and macarons as well as a fair amount of flour and other ingredients. She had depleted her baking supplies but felt significantly more calm. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole when she heard a knock. It was Tim.

She opened the door to let him in. She brought him to her kitchen table and offered him a selection of baked goods and coffee. She turned to make the coffee and while it brewed she stacked the dishes in one spot and wiped the counters and swept the floor Then she took off her apron and sat at the table with him. They both remained quiet while focusing on the baked goods. Marinette looked at him when he cleared his throat.

"So do you want me to ask how things are going with Damian or why you didn't tell anyone about the break in?" Marinette opened her mouth but closed it again. She sat there slowly collecting all the stray crumbs on her plate. Eventually she spoke but didn't answer his question.

She told him about growing up in Paris during Hawkmoth's close to 3 year reign. About how any negativity to cause one to be turned and attack those they loved with no memory of it. She told him about Chloe and her lack of concern for anyone. Then about Lila who specifically targeted her and tried to take all her friends away. She told him her lies and almost cost her all her friendships and her parents trust. She explained that the bond was never the same after they knew Lila was lying. That she didn't trust them to have her back the same way and they were too ashamed of themselves to feel as comfortable being her friend the same way.

Tim listened in awe without interrupting. When she stopped he put a hand on her arm, not knowing what to say. She took a breath and stood. She picked up their plates and put them in the sink before turning back. "How is this worse?"

"Damian is difficult with everyone. He did not get his reputation in the media by simply being misunderstood, although that is part of it. But having a stranger who already makes you scared was in your home and had access to where you sleep. It's expected that you would feel quite a bit more than uneasy." He walked over to where she stood and opened his arms. Marinette moved to him and he wrapped her tight against his chest. She felt like she was able to release a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't even realize she had started crying as she hugged him back but it made her realize how much she missed her friends and family in Paris. She didn't know if it was Gotham or America but hugs almost seemed taboo except for romantic relationships and young children.

Tim spent a few minutes trying to convince her to stay with them at the manor. She explained to him that her locks were going to be changed and that staying there would be weird right now and would only be temporary until the scheduled "fake-up". Nothing said would change her mind. She did insist he take some of the baked goods with him because they would not last well enough for only her.

\---

Marinette made it through the week without missing any more classes but it was quite a bit more draining to constantly be answering questions about her relationship when it all felt so dishonest. She managed to find ways to answer questions or side step so she wasn't needing to remember made up answers. She thought her most clever was saying they met after he helped her out of a predicament but she wasn't supposed to tell anyone how clever it was.

Much of the news made it back to Paris. Adrien had needed to answer a few questions about their previous media splash but he was just telling how happy he was for his good friend and then redirecting to Gabriel's newest fun and flirty line for college students. He was still the face of the brand and most especially that line because he was handling the business side of the newest line to get experience.

Marinette also did an interview with Alya who even while in university was working as a journalist. Based on her success with the Ladyblog they were trying to get more interactive digital content to bring more young people in as customers. It was scheduled to come out after her and Damian had a day at the amusement park with his family. There were requests for pictures of them as a happy couple.

\---

So far Damian had not improved as a fake boyfriend. She wasn't sure if he just hated everything or if her presence was souring the whole experience. They had wandered aimlessly for about an hour when Jason asked whether they wanted to play games or ride roller coasters so Marinette suggested roller coasters. Damian just huffed. Marinette asked which he preferred and he said roller coasters were fine. Marinette just looked at him for a moment.

"I'm gonna go." She said. "This is turning out to be counterproductive and I have things I need to do."

"What about your unknown friend?" Damian asked.

"I'll take my chances. Being murdered could be an improvement over this." Marinette walked away. Damian was struggling as he stared after her. She had just started disappearing in the crowd when he went after her. His longer strides had him catching up quickly even though she moved fast for her size. She reacted when he caught up to her, clearly not expecting it to be him. He caught her hands and turned her to face him. The crowd was now moving around them on both sides.

"I'm doing very badly at this. I comprehended the plan and the benefits to us both but somehow the expectations on me have eluded me."

"You don't know what to do." Marinette said, thinking. She dragged him over to a table and pulled out her phone. Together they worked out a list of couple poses at amusement parks that they could recreate to get the pictures of them as a happy couple the public (and Alya) demanded. With that they meet back up with the rest of his family to complete their scavenger hunt.

When they got to the games Marinette feared their list had been forgotten in favor of sibling rivalry. The boys were racing to see who could knock down enough bottles to win a massive sloth plush. Marinette wandered around with Stephanie and they shot ducks with water guns and did a ring toss. She won a sling shot and a small plush bird, a robin.

They met back up with the boys to find Damian holding the sloth up, victorious. When they saw Marinette and Stephanie return Damian presented it to Marinette. She blushed appropriately and Dick got a good picture. Marinette tipped up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. She offered him the bird she had won and he mimed it kissing her cheek before he stuck it in his shirt pocket.

Next they headed off towards the food because Jason made a challenge to see who could eat the most followed by the most rides. Stephanie added to the challenge that all food must be served on a stick. This caused an argument to break out over whether it then had to be eaten from the stick not with hands. Jason won the food contest but Marinette shocked everyone by being right behind him in quantity. She said the only reason she didn't eat as much was because they ran out and Jason ate faster.

Marinette rode all the rides they visited. The only one she didn't like was the ferris wheel, the starting and stopping made her feel queasy before plunging into the crowd. It was considered rather tame by all, but it made Marinette and Damian's list so they got on and made sure to get a selfie as well as Dick taking pictures below. When it got dark they staged the last picture, they stood across a pond from the ferris wheel that was clearly lit in the background. They could only be seen as silhouettes with just a glow on their faces. They faced each other and Damian used his hand to tilt her face up and leaned down. His breath was on her lips and held there. 

Click. The picture was taken; they both had a look. It was captured exactly how they planned. It looked romantic and passionate. Marinette squealed with excitement. "Now you have to twirl me." Damian looked at her before she explained that she wanted him to twirl her like they were dancing and then do a dip if he could to do so without dropping her. There were a few attempts with stumbling and blurry images. Finally Tim took the phone away and told them to do it one last time. He got the perfect video. Damian led Marinette in a few steps of a waltz before he twirled her around and then pulled her close to dip her. As he pulled her back up she slipped her arms up to his neck and they held the eye contact until the video was turned off.

"So we did it all. Do we head home now?" Marinette asked.

"We should wait a bit. There is supposed to be fireworks tonight. It's the perfect night for it." Tim responded.

So they remained there waiting and carrying on conversation. It was all pretty quiet until they got Marinette talking about fashion. She gushed about the latest trends and the things she wanted to design. Finally, she was imitating a cat walk with her sloth wrapped around her back but she missed a step in the dark. Damian reached out but only managed to grab the arms of the sloth and used that to hold her up. He pulled her enough to get her foot under her, but before she was all the way up he leaned down to her. She sucked in a breath when she realized what he was doing. She reached up to grasp his shoulders as his lips touched hers. She held there, not certain if he was actually kissing her or posing. She pulled herself up using his shoulders so her body arched into his as he moved his lips against hers softly before pulling back. She pushed herself up enough to get their lips back together to return the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. They pulled apart after they heard the first of the fireworks explode overhead.

They turned at a low whistle from Jason, just now realizing they had an audience. It was made even worse by the fact that they had somehow all coordinated to display a score on their phones. Marinette was happy that the dark was hiding the deep red she could feel on her face. Stephanie tapped her phone and turned it back to display a picture. Damian was bending down to kiss Marinette. Her back was arched over the sloth that Damian held by the arms. She had one foot touching the ground but the other stuck out with her ballet flat handing on by just her toes. The sky was lit up with brightly colored starburst patterned fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit hard to read and may be triggering. I ended it after the scene so it could easily be skipped.

Marinette had stayed up all night finishing her dress for the gala that Saturday. She only had one class and didn't work so she had no other demands on her day so she let her inspiration run away with her. She had texted Ann when she finished it so she knew just how late Marinette had been up. She met her before class and handed her a double espresso mocha telling her she looked like hell. She laughed and told her she was the angel saving her from hell with the coffee.

Marinette went straight home after class and got out of her tight jeans and cropped top and put on her softest old t-shirt before crawling into bed. She wasn't sure how long she had slept or what had woken her but something wasn't right. She was sprawled across the bed on her stomach but something was holding her down. She turned her head and saw the face of her stalker right behind her, asleep. She covered her mouth to muffle the scream so he wouldn't wake. Marinette had always been a very heavy sleeper especially after staying up so long. But she never expected to sleep through a stranger climbing in her bed.

Marinette wanted to bolt out of bed and scrub herself off in a hot shower but she managed to move carefully. She could feel his even breath on the back of her neck and it made her want to heave. She slid herself out from under the arm he had slung over her midsection without leaning on the one that went under her pillow. His legs followed her when she moved them away but she placed a foot against one and held it until he relaxed again. She snuck over to her desk and grabbed her phone and a pair of leggings from her basket of folded clothes. She opened the door enough to slide out and close it in complete silence.

She breathed a relieved sigh as she turned to her phone to call for help. She wasn't sure whether she hit send on the phone or not because with a loud crash she was on the floor in a heap. He had set up a trap and she could hear him rushing to her. She scrambled for the bathroom so she could lock him out before he could reach her. She made it except that his foot blocked the closing door before it latched. He held his foot there while he bent to pick up her phone. He pulled the battery out and tossed the pieces in different directions.

A high pitched whine escaped Marinette as she pushed against the door with everything she had. But he remained there. She slipped her hand through the gap with a plan of gouging his eyes or seeking for any weakness to exploit. He dodged her attempt to hit his eyes. She needed a better angle, his foot had managed to slip in more. She made a half fist and jabbed his ribs. Without stopping she hit his ear as hard as she could. He cursed at her. More confident she aimed for his throat but the hit didn't land in a way to cause much damage. She aimed another hit at his ribs but her triumph was short lived as he caught her hand. He pulled her toward him as he was able to get the door to open further. He pushed his leg into the room after using the other foot to brace the door. Her balance was off without her arm. Her grip on the door was slipping. She got her leg through the door and aimed a hard kick at his ribs. She felt it connect and he groaned. The door closed a bit and her arm was released. She almost fell at the sudden balance change. He took hold of her knee through the crack and lifted her until her other foot couldn't reach the floor. She reached out and her hands gripped the sink. She realized she was no longer against the door right after he did. His foot pushed the door in. He trapped her against the sink and used her leggings to tie her arms behind her back. He tied a scarf hanging nearby to her ankle and then to the binding on her arm. She pulled in every direction but she was stuck at that awkward angle. She took a deep breath but his hand covered her mouth when she started screaming. He lifted from behind the knee of her unbound leg and used the pressure of his hand over her mouth holding her head firmly against his shoulder to carry her to the living room. Marinette couldn't even struggle the way he had her. He laid her face down on the couch and crammed the lace shawl she was knitting for her mother into her mouth. She could hear him moving around but she could only guess what he was doing. He came back into the living room and messed with her tv for a moment before he came back to her.

He cleaned up her face wiping away the evidence of her tears and took the makeshift gag from her mouth. "Please don't make me do that again. This is not how I expected our first date to go."

"This is not a date! You broke in and tied me up." He reached to stroke her cheek as she tried to pull away. He ignored that in favor of loosening the scarf from the arm binding and sitting her up on the couch. He tied the scarf to his own ankle so they were now bound together crossing over her other leg and holding it down. He reached over and grabbed a pair of lined leather cuffs that he put on each wrist before untying the pants binding her arms. He tied the cuffs together with a ribbon placing one arm behind him and one across his chest so Marinette's arms were hugging him.

He grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and laid it over her bare legs. Marinette was very aware of the fact that she was wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. It hadn't mattered nearly so much when she was fighting but now she was very aware of it. Then he started playing a movie on her TV. He had chosen Amelie. Marinette always found the movie creepy and didn't like to watch it but probably for the same reasons he chose it. They weren't very far into the movie when there was a knock at the door. Before Marinette could react he had crammed her leggings into her mouth. His thumb pushed at her voice box as a warning to stay quiet. 

There was another knock, slightly louder and Damian's voice said, "Marinette." The man pulled Marinette up facing away from the door as a hum of conversation took place outside the door. A click sounded and the door swung open to the chain before stopping. The man slid his hands up Marinette's back, lifting her shirt in an attempt to embarrass the intruders away. There was a crash and the door slammed into the wall as the chain snapped.

"Do you mind?" He shouted. He pulled Marinette against himself as he pulled her shirt back down. "You are interrupting our date."

Damian ignored him and stalked over pulling Marinette's shoulder to face him. He pulled the gag out as soon as he saw it and Marinette said, "My hands." Damian found them bound and pulled out a knife to cut the ribbon and then the scarf. Marinette fell into Damian's arms. Her voice came through muffled when she said, "I was asleep. He was in the bed when I woke up. I didn't know if my call went out." Damian just pulled her close and Jason made a call to the police while he sat the man down and just stared at him.

Damian led her down the hallway to her room. "You should not disturb much until the police have been here but you can put clothes on. Just try not to disturb anything. I will be outside the door."

"Please stay." Marinette grabbed his arm. "I don't want to be in here alone." Damian nodded and turned his head away from her while she changed into her loosest pants and a baggy t-shirt with a long, baggy sweatshirt over it.

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of the police. Jason stepped away from the man to open the door, knowing Damian would not stand anywhere but between Marinette and the man until after he was taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the last chapter
> 
> In the past chapter Marinette had stayed up all night finishing her dress for the gala. She goes back to bed after class and wakes to find she isn't alone in bed. The chapter included the struggle and his attempt to force a movie "date" once he is able to restrain her. It ends as Damian and Jason arrive and the police are called.

Marinette was exhausted by the time they were done asking questions. She had given her account of events to 3 different officers. They informed her they would be asking again in a few days to make sure she remembered everything. She looked around the kitchen of Wayne Manor a bit in awe. She knew they were rich but it wasn't really something she thought about even when she saw the cars or heard the butler being mentioned. But looking around the extravagant house it was impossible to ignore and she preferred thinking about that than the update Dick had provided.

The man had been searched before being taken away. His ID gave his name as Mark Anders, 22. He had not brought his phone with him but it was located at his house. He had hundreds of pictures of Marinette on it and they were clearly taken without her knowledge. It had started about a week after her arrival which was a few weeks before classes started. He had copies of all the recent articles about her and followed her and all people he could find connected to her online. Marinette was distressed by that but not nearly as distressed as finding out he had used a key to get into her apartment and also had one they suspected was from the old lock. Business cards they found identified him as an independent locksmith, although not associated with her apartment.

Damian watched as Marinette leaned into Tim's hug. They sat on the couch with Marinette sinking into Tim's side and his arms wrapped around her, one hand stroking her hair. Damian knew she was distressed by Dick's update but it was Tim who had known what to do to calm her. He sat in a chair nearby trying to ignore the ache in his arms. It was an overwhelming feeling that the only thing to help would be to hold her. The same feeling that had caused him to press his lips against hers under the fireworks. But kissing her had not made the feeling go away; it made it worse. 

They hadn't even talked about that kiss. Kissing had been discussed as a possible necessary part of the ruse but the plan for that day had been a series of staged almost kisses and the public had loved them. He excused himself and went to go make tea and take a pain reliever. Alfred had questioned his pain and Damian explained best he could the unknown origin. He heard Jason snort behind him and Alfred set up a full tray for tea with a slight smirk. "Perhaps offer the young lady tea. She has had a rough day."

Marinette looked up at the clink of the tray followed by Damian's quiet voice offering tea. He sat closer to her and handed her a cup he made after asking her preference. She immediately felt the absence of Tim's embrace when she pulled away so curled her hands around the cup and practically hugged it. She almost startled when she felt Damian's hand hesitantly press against her back, he did not seem like the type to hesitate about anything. She relaxed against his touch and leaned slightly closer to him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back a few times before he settled it on her opposite shoulder. After a moment Marinette settled against him and soon dozed off.

Marinette woke with a start with the feeling of another body against her with an arm wrapped around her. Damian felt her stiffen and her breathing change so he spoke in a soothing voice until she was aware of her surroundings and knew she was safe. Marinette worked herself out of her panic and looked around to see. Damian was laying against the arm of the couch with a book on his chest that she assumed he had been reading. She was laying along his side with his arm across her back and a blanket had been laid over her legs.

Marinette looked up as a voice asked how she was feeling to see that Tim and Jason were looking at her but it was Dick who had spoken. Stephanie walked back in followed by Alfred with a tray. Damian helped her sit up and she said she was fine. No one believed her but they didn't question it. Alfred informed her that dinner would be served in a couple hours but that he wasn't sure when she had last eaten so he made a tray. Marinette picked at the food on the tray while the others made a vague attempt at a conversation to draw the focus away from her. But after Marinette ate a bit and appeared finished she got a mini tour of the place and was shown a room she could stay in.

\---

The next morning Damian dropped her off at her classes and was there when she got out of them. Ann squealed at the chance to meet him and she was not the only one who was interested in seeing him on campus. She tried to get details of the ordeal yesterday that Marinette had not been ready to talk about it again. She said she just wanted to forget it all. Ann told him they were getting coffee at the cart nearby and he was welcome to join them. Without waiting for a response she grabbed Marinette's books and shoved them in Damian's hands "Here. You can carry this." She said.

"It's usually best to just follow along with what she decides." Marinette says at his stunned look. "She is a force of nature. But easily distracted when I need to divert her plans."

They sat with their drinks but Ann was not done being nosy. "So Damian, you are off the market now but you have brothers. Any of them looking to add a cute fashion designer so we can work on taking over the fashion world." Damian raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard Dick was definitely not available. But Tim always seemed cute and sweet. Jason is hot but always seemed more like he would be only a bed mate rather than potential romantic partner."

Marinette giggled as Damian just stared at her. Ann stared right back as she brought her coffee up to her mouth and drank it without breaking eye contact. Then she smirked. "Didn't you say you were going out with the guy from the football team?" Marinette questioned.

"Soccer. It's nothing serious. I can still browse. I was just teasing him to see which scowl I could get him to do. I bet someone has started a Damian scowl bingo."

"Probably Stephanie. Or maybe Jason." Marinette said with her eye twinkling towards Damian who did not look amused.

"Well, I gotta run," Ann said standing up. "I have to stop by the design lab before my next class."

Marinette stood and gave her a quick hug. "See you tomorrow then. I have work tonight. I couldn't get the manager to switch it. Pretty sure he will fire me if I have any other issues."

\---

Marinette was focused on her textbook but looked up when Tim sat next to her and started talking. "What I don't understand is why you don't use the opportunity to announce your brand."

"I don't know what you mean?" Marinette said carefully.

"What brand?" Stephanie asked.

"Her online brand. I question the advice you've been given by your friend in PR." Tim continued.

"It's not like every person who took a class on public relations is going to have a good grasp of the concepts." Damian said.

"Yeah. But Penny Rollings is not exactly an amateur. Surely she made recommendations for how to handle the situation." Tim was looking right at her until she looked down.

"That's funny." Jason said. "Jagged Stone works with a Penny Rollings too. I wonder if they are related."

"I think they are close. Probably just as close as Marinette is with MDC." Tim continued watching her while Marinette refused to look at him.

"Marinette, do you know Jagged Stone's designer?" 

Damian interrupted, "MDC like Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"I'm ready to talk about anything else." Marinette said. "And I'm definitely not using this situation for my own professional gain."

"I'm sure that is the advice you received too." Marinette could hear the sarcasm in Tim's tone "Look at what your friend Adrien did. He responded to the situation but brought the business in as the focus. He was clearly coached to do that."

"So you have known about this the whole time? Why are you bringing it up now?"

"First I wanted to see what you were planning with it. But if you had a plan you would have brought it up by now so we could set up to announce at the gala. But now with the news focusing on you anyway I want to leak it."

"No. I don't want it tied to all that." Marinette closed her book but the discussion did not follow her lead.

"It already is. He placed an order on your website and someone will make the connection. I just want to control it."

"I don't suppose there is any way we can release it after my classes tomorrow so I'm not swarmed?" Marinette said with very little hope.

"No. We will catch the first news cycle of the day in order to make the most of it." Dick said. "It is the way of business."

"I should call Penny. She has had a press release ready for 3 years. That timing should work for it to hit France for the evening cycle."

"Perfect," Dick agreed.

\---

Marinette called her parents in addition to Penny to let them know what was coming. She had asked Ann to meet her before class so she wouldn't be alone if the press was out of hand. She knew it wasn't major news for everyone but when she arrived there was a lot of press that focused on fashion and gossip.

The reporters and bloggers were not allowed in the building but were waiting around hoping to get a quote from Marinette or even someone who knew her. Unfortunately some had already been by her work and her boss told her he didn't like them all hanging around. He said he alplready called some of the other applicants for interviews and was filling her remaining scheduled shifts. She groaned when she hung up.

"What's up?" Ann asked. "That didn't sound good. Are they saying bad things about your designs?"

Marinette laughed, "I haven't looked at anything. I am too nervous. Especially knowing this will be even worse with the gala in two days." She shoved her phone into her bag. "That was my former employer. I just got fired."

Ann shrugged like it didn't matter. "You just had it leaked that you are an already successful designer even though you just turned 18 and you are dating a Wayne. I think you will be okay without that job."

"I do still have bills. I don't like to use my commission income. Most of it is in a trust until I'm 21. So I still need to be able to pay rent on top of finding a new place to live."

"Is your place that messed up?"

"I can't go back there. I could never sleep there again." She looked down and said quietly, "He was in my bed when I woke up. As if we had fallen asleep in each other's arms."

"Holy fuck! You did not say that before."

"I couldn't. I was so horrified." Marinette shuddered. "I'm just so glad it's over. But that is why they leaked MDC. He had found it and ordered from me."

"That all sucks. But now you should look forward. Think about the gala. I bet that will be a ball. You should sneak me in. I mean not really but I am totally jealous." Marinette smiled at her and they headed off to face the questions of the waiting journalists. Marinette focused like they told her and brought the focus back to her brand or the charity gala sprinkling in details as she wished. When she got back to the manor she was exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was blinded but kept smiling for the cameras. Her stomach twisted in knots at her nervousness. She wasn't sure what to expect and Damian had offered very little guidance. He was very sweet after rescuing her and the next day he was supportive but then he reverted back to business as usual as if Marinette would suddenly be over the experience. Penny had told her how to respond to questions but little else as far as what to expect. She had reached out to Adrien and in his eternally optimistic, obliviousness he had responded,"have fun 🤩"

As far as Marinette could tell Ann had decided against making any attempt to date any of the adopted Wayne men. She did seem to like them but even if they were all attractive, their personalities were not what Ann wanted. Tim, while sweet and affectionate, didn't seem to be a good match for Ann's exuberant passion. Marinette was more worried about Jason and Ann, not as a couple but she feared they were plotting.

Ann had helped her get ready at the manor. She left before guests started arriving but Marinette felt more relaxed now. Dick insisted Damian and Marinette make the initial rounds at the party together. If Marinette was being nice about it Damian was being stoic. But he seemed to be trying hard to not scowl. She thought he may have overheard Ann explaining her bingo idea to Stephanie.

Marinette's thinking power was being washed away in the sea of faces as the introductions continued and she responded to the same questions trying to make her answers feel fresh. She was certain that she could feel Damian's teeth gritting from where she had her arm attached to his. She tried to pat his arm with her other hand and give him a little encouraging squeeze remembering that he dreaded these events but somehow that seemed to make it worse.

Marinette was grateful when she finally was able to find a drink because she was much warmer than she expected and had been talking a lot. Damian must have timed their obligations down to the second. Marinette didn't catch the name of his friend, Damian barely said it before they both evaporated away. It was so sudden that Marinette was left standing alone looking around as if waiting to see if she would be picked for a team at recess.

She schooled her features and walked with determination as if this was expected and she had a plan. She aimed herself for a group of people and just hoped she managed to find a way to join in so she wouldn't look like the outsider that she felt like. She was making her way through the crowd when someone grabbed her arm and made her stop. Her pulse quickened and she prepared herself to fight or escape.

She was relieved when she turned to find an older woman who was very elegantly dressed. She released Marinette's arm and gestured for her to turn. She turned around slowly, looking very uncertain. "I've not seen a dress like that before. It looks very elegant."

"I'm glad you think so," Marinette responded. "I couldn't decide between sunrise or sunset so I just combined them." Again without explanation the woman took her arm and pulled her along to a different group of people. She began introducing people some of whom Marinette had met a few minutes ago. There were a lot of people who recognized her from her recent publicity with Damian, her brand, or both. The last one she got to was a man she called Archie and said he was her grandson.

"Give me your hands dear." Marinette put her hands on hers as she indicated, "That is such a lovely ring. Don't you think?" She asked, turning to Archie.

He seemed to be on to her but played along, "But she isn't wearing a ring."

"Exactly. Guess that means you can ask her to dance." She passed Marinette's hand to Archie without waiting for a response and nudged Marinette forward. Archie gestured with his other hand and asked if she wanted to dance. Marinette wasn't sure what the rules were. She knew it was bad form to refuse without a reason but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to dance with anyone before having danced with Damian at least once. Dick had said that they would be expected to be seen dancing together. She relied on the cues from the others nearby and accepted.

"I'm pretty sure she has been planning that since the papers reported that your relationship was doomed. She thinks she is slick." He explained.

"You make her sound devious. She seemed sweet." Marinette responded diplomatically.

"She can be. She is definitely a fan of yours. That is a feat." He looked down at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I can only hope I'm following the rules correctly. France is much different. The media presence is a bit unnerving. I'm not accustomed to having my life analyzed at any moment."

"That would be jarring. I'm not sure how it will be for your fashion related fame, I don't follow the topic closely. But the Wayne's receive attention any time they are in the media because they try so hard to avoid it." As the dance ended her lead from the dance floor and she looked over to see he was headed towards where Damian was standing with his friend. He seemed to have remembered how to scowl in the last few minutes. Archie greeted Damian and Jon as they joined them, Marinette assumed they had probably all known each other for years. She was beginning to feel out of place again.

When the next dance passed and Damian made no move to dance with her she looked around and found a place to sit. She was happy for the wait staff with trays walking around with little bits of food and cool drinks. But as the next song was getting ready to start a man appeared in front of her to request a dance. Marinette accepted and then found herself busy for several more dances.

As she headed back towards the tables she saw Dick motion to Damian. He grimaced but approached Marinette and asked her to dance. Damian wasn't sure how to manage the rest of the night. His league training has him focused on every breath and move she made. Aside from his conversation with Alfred he had told no one of his reaction to her. When Jason overheard he had laughed but Damian wasn't sure what he was laughing at, Jason's sense of humor could be odd.

Damian restrained himself and performed exactly as expected. He even remembered to spin and present Marinette in such a way as to display her dress. He knew eyes all over were watching them but he maintained even breaths as he had been trained. He could feel a buzzing sensation under his skin radiating from her touch. He knew what it meant and he refused to act on it. The dance ended and they walked back to where they had been.

Marinette needed to find a quiet place where she wasn't being examined constantly. Her inability to know what Damian was thinking bothered her tremendously. She could really use someone to talk to and Damian seemed resolved to avoid any sort of conversation. After dancing they arrived back with a group of people, Marinette waited a moment before she excused herself and walked out of the ballroom. Rather than head towards the hall with the bathrooms she headed the other way where she knew there was a garden with a path.

The cool darkness and quiet of the garden was soothing to Marinette. The only sound was the wind brushing along the leaves and the gentle click of her heels. She sat on a bench allowing herself a few minutes of calm before she had to return being a spectacle. She heard the door open and shut and assumed someone had come to make sure she returned to the party.

Instead it was 2 women who were probably also college aged that she thought she might have met earlier. She smiled at them and was opening her mouth to offer a greeting as they walked up when one of them came right up to her and slapped her before shoving her backwards off the bench. Marinette landed hard on her back and her head thumped against the stone. She had barely registered what had happened before the other one kicked her several times on her side. The first one placed her hands on Marinette's legs that were still on the bench and held them there while the other one had switched to striking Marinette with her clutch after noticing that the beading on her dress had scuffed her limited edition shoe.

It took Marinette a few blows before she was able to predict one and take the clutch away. She hit the one hitting her with the clutch and then grabbed her shoe by the tall heel and pulled to topple her over keeping hold of the shoe. The other one released her legs when the clutch hit her face. She started to run off as Marinette was getting her feet under her but with careful aim the shoe hit her in the back of the head.

Rather than wait to see if they still wanted to fight Marinette grabbed both of their clutches and headed for the other exit from the garden. Her movements were very difficult with her head pounding and her ribs aching. She looked up and down the hall she had entered to decide which way to go and let out a scream when Jason emerged from the shadows. He took in her appearance and was immediately on the phone Marinette heard a voice answer as Jason reached out a hand to steady Marinette.

"Send Demon Spawn to the west hall. You get to the garden now. Lock it down and bring anyone in it to me." Jason didn't wait for a response, he just hung up. "What hurts?" He asked looking back at Marinette.

"I'm okay." Marinette said, gritting her teeth and stepping away from his steadying hand to make her point. He grasped her shoulders and forced her to take a step back. When she did she sucked in a breath and touched her side.

"Of course you are fine. Except for if you have to stand or move." Jason turned as the garden door opened and Jon came out with the two girls. They looked a bit messy but they weren't as bad off as Marinette.

"There she is. That gold-digging hussy attacked us. All I did was say good evening."

"You can see she stole our purses. They are there in her hand."

"Good," Jason said. He took a picture of each of them. "I have it all on tape. I pulled up the feed." He unlocked his phone and hit play on the video. "I'm not seeing where you said good evening. Also her attack appears to be looking in your direction before you knocked her down and kicked her."

"She had it coming. Such a desperate social climber needs to be dealt with firmly. Clearly Damian has no interest in her."

"She will never fit in this world. The men may ask her to dance but they just want to try something French before they marry right."

"You should settle for one of your kind. Take that farmer instead. The men here are too far above you."

Marinette approached the women. "I couldn't see reason before now. But I can't live like this." Marinette brushed a piece of fallen hair away from her face. She took the shoe from Rachel and knelt in front of the other girl and held it so she could slip her foot in. Once her foot slid in the shoe, Marinette slipped the bobby pin from between her fingers quickly and pulled off the little rubber cap quickly before scraping it along the top of the shoe. The woman screamed in rage when she figured our what Marinette was doing. Even with the pain Marinette was up quickly and out of range for retaliation. "That's my signature design, hand drawn. It's far more valuable than anything you have to offer."

"Well said," she looked over at Damian who was finally not scowling but he looked angry in a very chilling way. When she turned to look at him she moved too quickly and hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" Marinette schooled her features and made a confused hrm at him.

"Your girlfriend is just as annoyingly stubborn as you." Jason said. He held up his phone to show Damian the video. Damian's eyes darkened. Dick joined them a moment later and Damian took Marinette away to get patched up.

\---

Marinette groaned at the movement it took to simply walk from one place to another. The doctor has said she could move as she usually did as long as it was only mild discomfort. Nothing was broken but her ribs were bruised and would probably be sore for weeks and she had stitches on the back of her head. She had rested all day yesterday and now she needed to go to her one class and also sign a new lease with her landlord. They had a different apartment available that had a different floor plan and included a balcony. Marinette cringed at the extra monthly cost but she did love a balcony and she thought the change in floor plan would help more than just having a different apartment.

She now needed to look into a moving company because she would not be able to do any of her own moving with her current limitations. Alfred had not said anything about her desire to go to class but he did tip his eyebrow up at an angle to let Marinette know he was questioning her decision. He had driven her to class and says he would do errands until it was over so he could take her back after. She insisted on using the front seat next to him instead of climbing in the back. She told him that he wasn't her employee and it was actually easier to get in the front than the back in her current condition.

"How are you feeling after class?" Alfred asked.

"It was much more difficult than I expected just to sit for an hour. I do need to stop by my apartment complex to sign some papers. Do you mind taking me?" It only took Marinette a few minutes and she was able to get some recommendations for moving companies. When she got back to the car she asked Alfred if he knew anything about the moving companies. She was nervous to tell strangers where her new place would be after her experiences in Gotham.

Alfred took her papers to check his records on the companies while she took her things to the room she had been staying in. Alfred knocked on the door after a few minutes and told her she had a guest. Marinette couldn't think of anyone who would be visiting. Ann was the only one in town outside of the Wayne's who she had told she was staying here. She followed Alfred back through the house and was surprised to find Archie waiting there. He was looking at the bookshelf but turned when she entered the room and smiled.

"Hello Marinette. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing okay. How are you?"

"I am fine. But I wasn't attacked 2 nights ago. My grandmother feels somewhat responsible. She has sent me with an invitation for you to join her for tea."

"I'm not sure why she would feel responsible."

"She feels like she should have been able to predict the behavior of my sister and her friend."

"I didn't know she was your sister. I met so many people that night it was all a bit muddled."

"Step sister actually. But after my mom and her dad married and we became family. Before that I didn't have much family. My mom was cut off for marrying my dad but he died when I was young. Shelley helped me learn all the new rules so I would for in with my new rich classmates."

"That is exactly the kind of help I could have used. No one was able to offer me much to make it easier. That's why I hid in the garden in the first place."

"I'm sure Damian had similar insights. We joined Gotham Academy the same year. I never knew the circumstances that brought him to live with his dad but we went through a similar adjustment period."

"We've not talked much about our younger years. I'll have to find out more later." Marinette made it sound casual but interacting with people who knew Damian for years made her a little uneasy. She was afraid she would blow her cover. She was grateful when the conversation switched back to more about her or him rather than the focus on Damian. Marinette told him about growing up in Paris and he told her stories about trying to fit in with rich kids when he had been used to having a lot less.

When Archie was preparing to leave Marinette stepped out of the room just ahead of him and almost ran into Tim. He stopped her to talk about her planned move. He told her all the companies she had found were garbage and he had already called the company that Dick had used when he had a place outside of the manor to live. He ended with, "They can be there anytime to start packing. They just need your keys."

"No, I already ruled out that company. I can't afford it. It has to be one of the ones on the list."

"It is fine. They already have an account with the family, it won't be an issue."

"I have an issue with it. Why do you think I need you to jump in and make decisions for me?"

"Security is my specialty and it's very important to everyone in the family. We may not have been responsible for the first creep finding you. But others will. Even with your temporary, fake relationship you are going to get people who will be a risk just because of your association to the Wayne name."

Tim glanced at the movement at the door Marinette had just come through to see a stunned Archie, who had clearly heard everything. He handed Marinette the fancy envelope. "I stopped to write a note to include with this with additional contact information in case the time didn't work for you."

"Crap, Dick is gonna kill me." Tim said turning and rushing off the other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly trying to get inside Damian's head

Damian was sitting in the garden but hidden in a high spot above the wall against the side of the house and behind a tall shrub. His sketchbook was beside him but he had abandoned drawing long ago, feeling like his hands were betraying him. Everytime he tried to draw he could only draw her face. He could imagine his mother guiding him to feel everything until his senses were heightened and then use precision to go for the kill.

Thinking about his time in the league always brought up a mix of emotions. He loved the feeling of power from being who he was and from controlling the life of others. But that isn't what he missed. He had grown to prefer his time as Robin. Those around him viewed him with awe rather than fear. What he missed about the league was the clarity of expectations. In Gotham the expectations were never clear. He glanced down at the face he had drawn. Her eyes were not showing through her eyelashes that fluttered together as their lips had met. Her lips were parted with a contented smile and a strand of hair had blown against her cheek.

She looked happy but Damian's senses were on high alert. He remembered the feel of her in his arms. The weight of her body as he pulled her back to her feet. The weight of her as she slept against him. Her soft breaths in and out as she felt safe sleeping next to him. Her heartbeat was a drum in his ears calling him to a war he was fighting within himself. He could hear it whenever she was near. He was tuned into her heartbeat and he could hear his mother's voice snapping at him during training. "Precision. Again."

With a frustrated growl he pushed himself off the wall and stalked off to train. It was the only place here where everything seemed to make sense. He fought his invisible demons for hours until he was covered in sweat and his muscles all felt the strain. After he showered he went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. Alfred's disapproving look was behind the fridge when he closed the door. "Master Dick was looking for you. He is in the study."

"What does he want now?" Damian sighed.

"He asked Archie Livingston to join him. He did not give me any details." Damian grabbed some grapes and a granola bar to eat just in case Dick planned to talk for a while.

Damian was immediately on edge when he entered the library mostly because Tim looked too happy to see him. He was clearly being lectured by Dick far enough away from the others to not be overheard. "There you are, Damian. Where have you been? No one could reach you." Tim exclaimed too loudly and as he moved quickly away from a very stern looking Dick.

"I was working out. My phone is still in my room. What do you need from me?" Damian assessed everyone in the room at the silence that followed. Jason was leaning against the wall watching everyone. Dick looked pissed off but trying not to show it. Steph had been talking with Archie at a small table laid out with refreshments. Marinette sat with them but she seemed to be giving off the appearance of being involved rather than actually being engaged in the conversation.

Noticing her might be his undoing to whatever surprise was about to be unleashed. The room was full of tension from everyone but it radiated from Marinette. He could feel her erratic heartbeat from the moment he entered the room. She was smiling when people were looking but her eyes were too wide and when the attention shifted away from her the smile melted away as she bit her lower lip and let graze against her teeth until the pressure popped it back out. It was plump, brighter pink, and slightly wet where her tongue touched the teeth marks before she repeated the process. She stopped herself and released the lip from her teeth and straightened in her chair when Dick cleared his throat.

"So Tim did you want to tell us why you have brought us all here."

"I really don't." Tim said, backing away as Dick reached out to grab his arm and pull him forward. They struggled briefly until Archie interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt but I may have a solution." Everyone looked at Archie when he paused but Dick didn't release Tim.

"A solution to what?" Damian asked.

"Tim told Archie about you and Marinette's arrangement." Jason said with a smirk.

"You did what?" Steph jumped up and faced Tim.

Tim was yelling at Jason, "That isn't how it happened." There tension in the room was mounting as Archie interrupted again with a calm, clear voice.

"If I may," Archie started before pausing and waiting for the room to listen. "I'm not much of a fan of gossip. I don't like tabloids or causing drama." He looked over at Marinette, her eyes were hopeful at his words and then her body sagged in relief when he continued. "Especially if it would hurt a friend."

Damian could feel her heartbeat slow to a less frantic pace. Archie's words were relaxing her. Somehow noticing that caused Damian to step up and place his hands on the back of her chair and ask, "So we have nothing to worry about?"

"You have nothing to worry about at all." The way he raised his eyebrow seemed to signify something, but Damian wasn't sure what. But his suspicion was confirmed with the look he saw shared by Steph and Jason. Archie got up to leave and Marinette moved to walk out with him, but Dick called her back.

Damian stayed to hear what had Dick still looking so serious while Steph walked out with Archie. The tension was immediately back in her shoulders and clearly displayed on her face. "You have that look on your face like I'm not going to like what you are about to tell me," Marinette told Dick.

"Mark Anders was able to get a plea bargain for criminal trespassing and will be released on Thursday morning. It isn't fully official yet. He will have to go before the judge. But I think the judge will allow it." Marinette's body froze in shock as he continued. "10 days in jail including time served, 3 months probation plus the duration of time he is still paying damages, $300 fine, and damages to you. The amount to you will include the cost of moving, the price increase for the apartment, and any additional security deposit, and something for emotional damage."

"But he can't come near me, right?"

"There will be a 30 day no contact order. With no other proof of contact between the 2 of you the judge considered it an isolated incident and did not give an extended order." Marinette nodded before turning and leaving the room as if in a trance.

\---

It was after they had all eaten lunch that Alfred asked if anyone had seen her since she left the study. She hadn't eaten or been anywhere in the house that Alfred had seen. They all agreed she was probably fine but overwhelmed but they would send her to him if she was found. Steph had heard her on the phone speaking in French but she didn't follow to see where she went.

Damian didn't actually expect to be the one to find her. He had been looking for Titus but he couldn't find him anywhere. He decided the dog was probably roaming the grounds so he retrieved his sketchbook and went back to his favorite spot only to find it occupied. She had clearly been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Dried tear streaks were clear down her cheeks ending in smears where she had wiped them away. Her hair was freely falling from her bun with strands sticking where it has once been damp.

Titus looked up at Damian when he approached but settled right back down where he was across Marinette lap. Damian didn't think he could say anything to make her feel better. He sat on the ground in front of her with his legs crossed and reached out to scratch Titus on the ears. Marinette reached under Titus' head to scratch under there calling him "Bon chien" as she leaned forward her loose hair fell down but one piece curved to her face where it had stuck. Damian didn't even realize he had reached out until his hand brushed along her cheek to push the hair behind her ear. She gasped at the unexpected contact and held the breath in as his fingers traced along her jaw and paused.

When Damian realized what he had done he pulled his hand back and stood quickly. He could feel heat in his cheeks but he ignored it. "Alfred was looking for you. He asked if anyone who saw you would let you know." Marinette shifted and pushed against Titus to get him to move. He lifted himself but sat waiting for Marinette to get up. "Titus, come." Titus looked back at Marinette who patted him once more and guided him to follow Damian before he loped over to where Damian was walking through the garden.

He made it back inside very quickly and informed Alfred she should be there shortly. She took longer than he expected but when she appeared she had clearly washed away the evidence of her tears. Her hair was pulled back up neatly and her face was bright and freshly washed. Her eyes still looked a bit dull and the tip of her nose was bright pink but it was much less noticeable.

Alfred informed Marinette that they had convinced the moving company to fit in moving her things immediately if she preferred so it would be done before the man was released and on the day when she had the fewest obligations for classes. Damian didn't understand her reluctance to accept the help with the moving company. It was clearly a better option than the ones she selected and it would take very little effort for her. Eventually she agreed and went off to get her keys.

\---

Marinette was in awe of how seamlessly the movers worked. She didn't have much more things than her furniture, cooking supplies, clothing, and sewing supplies so a couple of the movers started taking out the furniture while the others split with 2 packing up the kitchen and 2 packing up the bedroom. Once the furniture was moved the boxes started going down Marinette provided instruction for how to pack up her sewing supplies to keep from anything being damaged. It did not take more than an hour before all but one of them shifted to removing the boxes while the last one cleared the fridge and bathroom and checked all closets and cupboards for anything missing.

Tim had explained to her that the only one from the packing crew heading to the new apartment would be the driver. Marinette had called Ann to meet him there with the unloading crew so her new place would only have 1 person who knew whose apartment it was from the moving group. As the pile of boxes got smaller the movers shifted to cleaning the space from top to bottom vacuuming as each room was finished. Tim had talked her into staying at the manor 1 more night so she wouldn't have to worry about unpacking every time she needed something. She was now very grateful because she was so sure she wanted to take her pain pills and go straight to bed.

\---

Damian heard her voice call him to come in after he knocked on her door. He entered slowly looking around for the strange noises he could hear. When he got through the entryway he saw it was her. She was trying to get up from the bed but the blanket twisted around her leg trapping her. He walked over to help her. She was sitting on top of one leg as she worked to untangle the sheet wrapped around her other leg. Damian reached over to help tugging a bit hard she ended up catching herself on her hands to avoid toppling.

Titus jumped up to join in and started tugging the sheet. In jumping past Damian he knocked him forward onto the bed. Damian caught himself well enough to land on his side, his shoulder was now on the offending sheet but he made sure to miss her leg to avoid injuring her further. His weight caused Marinette to shift and fall forward on top of him. He guessed from the noise she made and the sharp breath she took in that she had landed right where her bruising was on her side. She attempted to shift but made another noise. Damian moved her as gently as possible and shifted until he was on his back with her fully on top of him. Then he reached over to the sheet and untwisted until her leg came free.

He looked down as Marinette groaned when she tried to move and collapsed back against him. "Just relax. I'll lift you. Just tell me where it hurts and I'll work around it."

"This side hurts," Marinette gestured to her bruised side, "and my arms and legs don't want to support me after taking the pain killers."

"Titus down." Damian addressed the dog who was still trying to play. "Okay, when you are ready I will sit up. I can't make it not hurt but I will be careful and lift you so it won't jostle as much. Your top is slipping down and I think this will push it further."

Marinette looked at where her strap had slid off her shoulder. "What will people think? My shirt came off while I was tangled in the sheets."

"It's a good look for you." He says softly before lifting her up and away from his chest while he sat himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She made a noise of pain and Damian didn't think she realized she had her hands digging into his shoulders. She took a few breaths and her hands released him slowly. He felt her move her arms and he assumed she adjusted her shirt based on how they moved. He was looking away to give her privacy.

"Sorry" Marinette said, reaching to touch the spot she could see sticking out of his shirt where her hands left marks on him. She shifted again. She was probably uncomfortable as she was now sitting on him straddling his lap. His hands slid under her thighs and lifted her gently as he stood before turning to set her back in the bed and helping her adjust the pillows. As soon as she was settled Titus came over and laid across her legs.

"This is actually why I came in." He gestured to Titus. " He was looking for you and I thought you might like to have him stay with you. I know your day has been hard." He reached down to rub Titus' head. "I heard he was a bon chien. Seems like just what you need right now." Marinette thanked him and snuggled into the big dog. She sighed and laid back. Damian was surprised to realize she had fallen asleep immediately. He pulled the covers up on her, patted Titus, and turned off the light as he left the room.

\---

Steph was waiting for him in the hallway. "Sweet of you to tuck her in and where is Titus did you lend him out?" She looked around behind him for the dog. She spotted Jason instead.

"Did you give him the talk?" He asked Steph.

"Getting to it now." Steph answered back. Damian looked from one to the other.

"This looks serious. I'm gonna need to go get my knife first." He turned to walk past Steph but she blocked him. Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him into his bedroom.

Damian stood waiting for them to say something but they just stood in from of the door with grins, waiting. "What do you want?" Damian finally asked.

"No, what do you want?" Steph asked. She push against his chest until he allowed her to push him back into a chair.

"To be away from you. Or to have a knife."

"No, Asshole. What do you want with Marinette." Jason said stepping closer. "

"I don't want anything with Marinette."

"So you are going to continue with the fake up and then just let Archie come by and snatch her away." Steph raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm shocked he would back down from a challenge. Especially for Marinette."

"He gave up Titus for the night for her--"

"No way!" Jason interrupted her and she nodded in confirmation. "Then he is just gonna let the challenge go?"

"What challenge?" Damian asked interrupting their back and forth.

"I was sure you saw it." Steph mimicked raising her eyebrow and changed her voice to sound like Archie, "You have nothing to worry about at all."

"You are suggesting that is a challenge?"

"It was a fucking call out."

"For Marinette?" Damian asked. "I don't see it."

"He knows your relationship is just a piece of paper so it is nothing." Steph said using air quotes when she emphasized the word nothing. " The question now is, is that how you want it to stay?"

"You certainly act like you want to bone her." Jason said, earning an elbow from Steph.

"I do not. I treat her like I do everyone."

"No." Steph shook her head. "You act like you treat her with the same contempt you do others but you fixate on her. I don't think she notices but we do. You watch her because you like her. You may not know it yet but you have to figure it out. She has had a really shitty time so doing something nice for her will go a long way."

"Like with the dog. Good start." Jason called out as he walked out the door. Steph followed him but Damian continued to sit there. He thought about what they said but they could possibly be right. He was noticing her too much. He knew it was because of the League and because of his mother but he couldn't tell anyone that. Everything would be better tomorrow when he couldn't feel her sleeping 2 doors away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't fully know where I'm going with this. I have an ending written but mostly I'm just writing whatever pops in my head at the time which had added unexpected twists.


	7. Chapter 7

A shadow moved over Marinette and stopped, blocking the sun. She worked on waking herself up. She pushed her hands into the grass under herself and forced her body up into a sitting position. She had been on a picnic with Damian and Titus but they must have wandered off after she fell asleep. She could still see the impression where they had been on the ground next to her. She used her hand and forearm to shove the hair away from her face as she looked up to the figure standing over her.

"You are really pretty," the boy said. Marinette guessed he was about 10 or 11. "I drew you."

"Thank you." Marinette said. "That's a nice thing to hear from a handsome young man like you."

"I like how you talk. I haven't heard anyone talk like that before."

"It's the way I learned English. I grew up in France so I have an accent when I speak English. To me, you have an accent."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It was very hard when I first got here though. I didn't know what anyone was saying."

"That does sound hard. Can I kiss you?" Marinette could see his group of friends watching and laughing nearby. He glanced back at them.

"Did your friends dare you to?" He nodded. Marinette held out her hand to him. His eyes lit up as he gently grasped it with both hands and gave it a kiss. "Will you show me your picture?"

He looked nervous and shuffled his feet. "It's not that good. I couldn't get it to look like I wanted."

"You don't have to show me. But remember every drawing you do gets you a little closer to being better at it. I've been drawing clothes for years and now sometimes people wear things I've drawn."

He pulled out his pad and opened it to the picture he drew of her. "I took a picture so I could try again. I like how the light hit. It's my favorite thing to draw."

"You've done very well with it. Catching the light like that is very difficult. You've obviously worked hard to master the skill." He blushed a bit at her praise and then jumped back as a huge dog bounded toward them. Marinette could do little other than hold on as Titus climbed into her lap. Damian walked up with a frisbee just after the dog.

"He thinks he is a lap dog." Damian said. "He wanted to play but I guess he was ready to come back and see if you were still napping."

The boy was a bit in shock at the sudden appearance of the man and dog. Marinette wasn't sure if it was the size of the dog, her having a boyfriend, or that is was Damian Wayne but he called out, "It was nice to meet you" as he rushed back to his friends.

"You make a new friend?" Damian asked.

"His friends dared him to come over. I don't think he expected to be run off by a guard dog." Damian let out a suppressed laugh and reached down to help her stand. Marinette stood while pulling against Damian's hands and they walked off together. He placed his arm along the back of her waist as they walked away. Marinette waved at the boy and Damian gave him a nod as they headed away.

Their next planned stop took them to a cart for ice cream. If paparazzi were around they needed happy smiling pictures to sell the relationship for the next few weeks. Marinette offered him a bite of her lemon berry ice cream which he liked but then teased her by not offering a bite of his caramel swirl coffee ice cream. She reached over with her spoon to take a bite anyway and only ended up with a bit of the whipped cream. She reached over and touched the spoon to his nose. 

He didn't even have to fake his reaction to having the sticky substance on his nose. He scowled down at her. She smiled in response and tipped up on her toes to place a kiss on his frown. A small bit of the whipped cream transferred to her nose. He reached out and cupped her face and leaned in close then wiped his nose along her cheeks. Now they were in position; he still held her face in his hands. Marinette knew what was coming but she still felt nervous and held her breath.

\---

She hadn't kissed very many people. Adrien had been her first, even before she knew he was Chat Noir. Their relationship had been secret. She had never even told Alya that he was her first boyfriend. Everything had been rocky with her and Alya after Lila came. After all her pining and the build up having him as her boyfriend was a disappointment. She hadn't felt nervous at their first kiss because he did it impulsively. She was upset at Lila and he found her. Her confession spilled out mostly to explain the threat Lila made. Their kisses after that didn't really improve and the flutter she had always had around him disappeared. They agreed that they were better as friends and it never really came up again.

She and Luka had gotten very good at kissing. From the very first kiss, Marinette had felt sparks flying. He had her close her eyes and follow him during a party. When he stopped and had her open her eyes she was standing under mistletoe. He stood there and waited. Marinette was nervous but he just stood there until she reached out for him. He stepped closer until he was under the mistletoe too, "Are you sure?" He asked softly. Marinette didn't answer. She just pulled him to her and put her arms around his neck as they kissed. Marinette considered it her first real kiss because it was everything she had always expected from a kiss. Their lips melded together and her skin heated up. Her breath was erratic but all she never wanted to stop. They had dated for over a year. Neither one ever saw it having an end but when she went back to lycee after he graduated there had been a shift. The relationship no longer has the same flair and so they split up.

It was months before she went on another date after that. Even when she did date there wasn't ever more than one or two until she met Ferdinand. He moved from Spain in the last semester of lycee because he was going to university in France. He was interested in Marinette almost immediately but she was hesitant to get involved with anyone when she knew she was moving out of the country in a few months. Midway through the semester Ladybug and Chat Noir finally defeated Hawkmoth, although it was a half victory because his identity was not discovered at the battle where his miraculous had been recovered. There were celebrations anyway as Paris felt safe again. After the weight of Ladybug was lifted Marinette saw things differently. When she saw Ferdinand at Alya's Ladyblog celebration she approached him and the crowd cheered as they kissed. They ended up dating for several months but their break up got messy because he wouldn't understand when Marinette wouldn't change her university plans when she had offers in Paris.

\---

Damian felt her heartbeat speed up and her breath stop as he moved close to her. She slid one hand behind his neck and he could feel her fingers sink into his hair. Her chin tilted up and her body pressed against his. With his hands still holding her face he bent his neck and leaned in until their lips touched. Her lips moved against his and he responded the same. She gasped in shock and started to pull away when he lifted her onto the concrete partition so she was closer to his height. Stephanie suggested that. Since the point was to be seen, they needed it to be more than a brief peck. She pulled him close and went back to kissing him. It was her turn to shock him as she wrapped her ankles behind his knees. She kissed him until they were both desperate for air and then she moved her mouth to his neck and placed a line of kisses down it until she reached his clavicle. She pulled away and opened her eyes looking up into his before her eyes widened. She pushed him back and slid off the partition.

"You're really good at that." They both averted their eyes at her pronouncement. "I lost myself a little bit. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about it. I am unharmed." He started to pull away from her but she put a hand on him to stop him.

"I know that this plan is supposed to benefit you too, but I'm very grateful to have you with me today. Knowing that man is already free terrifies me." Her hand squeezed on his arm a bit and she looked back into his eyes. "You make me feel safe."

\---

Marinette was constantly torn. She didn't want to tell anyone else where she lived but she also didn't want to leave the house alone. She was completely shaken by the knowledge that the man who has been stalking her for several months was out of jail in barely over a week. She knew she had the protection order but she didn't know how much good that would do. They hadn't but been able to do anything before he made a big move before, so she didn't have much faith that they could help her if he were to show up now. She became fastidious about charging her phone and she never walked directly to where she was going, preferring to obscure her destination.

Ann had come to walk with her to class and she showed up to walk with Marinette to a neutral location to meet a driver talking her to tea with Archie's grandmother. Marinette actually wasn't sure if going to meet with her was the best idea but when she called she found the woman very funny. She was maintaining the etiquette used by those social standing in the United States but she was clearly determined to have fun while doing it. 

Marinette was very nervous in the car on the ride over but before long the car pulled into the drive of a house as grand as Wayne Manor. She found the entryway breathtaking. It had a high ceiling and marble floors. The tables were made of gleaming glass and showcased large vases of fragrant flowers. She was not surprised to see Archie standing ready to escort her into the sitting room.

She was greeted at the door by Mrs Crowne. Who turned to her grandson and said, "What on earth are you doing here Archie. This tea is just for the ladies." He looked like he was going to argue but she waved him off and led Marinette to the table where the tea was laid out. If Marinette had to guess she would guess that Archie had been told to be there to greet her and then was dismissed.

"These pastries look amazing. I love the theme." Marinette looked over the mini crown cheesecakes, the savory filo crowns, and the jelly tarts with a crown design before taking one of each without making a decision.

"My staff has a lot of experience with the shape. I married into the Crowne family but with a name like Victoria Crowne you just have to own it." She laughed along with her joke and Marinette joined her.

"They are really good too. It seems so hard to find good pastries here. I miss it a lot."

"I don't imagine you had a hard time in France."

"I didn't. But I never had to look. My parents own a patisserie. We lived above it so I always got what I wanted. But it's harder to do while I'm here. At home my parents always had all the ingredients but here I only keep the basics."

"It's really impressive that you know how to make such exquisite clothes but also know how to bake. I never learned much in the kitchen. I've always had staff, even growing up."

"I could teach you. I taught my friend Adrien in France. He didn't know how to do anything either."

"What about now? I'm done with the tea."

"Sure. What would you like to start with? Cakes, cookies, bread? Pastries work too but I'm not sure I would recommend starting there."

After some discussion they decided on a vanilla orange cake with a chocolate frosting. It was a slightly haphazard process because as they discovered, Marinette only knew how to bake in French. She kept saying the instructions so she could work out how to say it in English.

While the cake cooled they sat and talked. She explained that she was angry with her step granddaughter and had sent her away. Her friend was banned from the house and any events for the time being. Marinette wasn't sure how to respond to that. She mentioned that she was healing well and that her pain level was very low unless she moved to suddenly.

When the time came to decorate the cake Marinette told her all the tricks she knew to get a smooth finish and then demonstrated with the piping bag how to use it so it would look like a crown. It wasn't perfect but they had a lot of fun. She turned at a little laugh behind them to see Archie there, watching them. He seemed like he may have been there unnoticed for a few minutes.

"Ah, Archie. There you are. I made a cake. Happy birthday."

"But it isn't my birthday until Sunday."

"Well, I've made you a cake today. It's your favorite. Is a thank you too much to ask for?"

He walked into the room and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Grandmother. It is lovely."

"Marinette taught me and helped. Does she get a thank you kiss too?" She crossed her arms. "And make sure she stays for dinner."

"Thank you Marinette for the cake." He bent down and brushed his lips in her cheek under the careful watch of his grandmother. "Please will you join us for dinner? It should be served in under an hour."

Marinette excused herself to check her phone. She texted Ann to let her know she was going to be there later than expected but that she would see her tomorrow. When she returned, Archie was volunteered to show her the grounds before dinner was served.

"So how are you doing with your newfound fame?" Archie asked as he led her on a walk through the grounds.

"I feel like it's getting ridiculous. It's like someone is always watching what I'm doing. I ordered a coffee and croissant one morning and it was reported in a paper."

"It's like you truly have become the Sweetheart of Gotham." He stopped walking for a moment to watch her reaction. "Just wait until I Instagram my birthday cake. People will go wild."

"Please don't do that." Marinette's eyes went wide.

"I won't. It truly was a sweet thing to do. I am not certain if she engineered a plan to have you teach her it if it just happened. But she did seem very proud of her cake."

"She should be proud. Learning a new skill is always something to be proud of."

"You really are a marvel." They moved back towards the house but he stopped her before they went inside. "I did not press for the details of your arrangement. I don't see it as my place to be involved. I've never thought of Damian as foolish but the fact that the arrangement is temporary makes me question that assessment." He walked through the door but Marinette had to pause to consider what he meant. She was very flustered during dinner.

\---

Marinette let Ann into her apartment and closed the door. They were supposed to go out for lunch but Marinette told her she wasn't feeling well and asked if Ann would bring food over instead. She lied. The only thing making her feel bad was nervousness but she needed a private place.

She took the bag from Ann and they sat on the floor next to the coffee table. "You actually look really good. Wish I looked that good when I was sick."

"I lied about being sick." Marinette said. "I've been lying for a while."

"What do you mean?" Ann did not look like she felt in a forgiving mood but Marinette took the risk.

"I'm not really dating Damian Wayne. The whole thing is fake." Ann said nothing. She stared at Marinette with her mouth open her cup was half raised to her mouth but she just froze at Marinette's words.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked. Marinette had to calm herself down. She was really worked up thinking she was about to lose her closest friends for lying to her.

Marinette took a breath and started from when she arrived in Gotham. She has learned English in school but being in America and hearing in constantly was really hard at first. People had accents and slang. They talked really fast and they were not very friendly when she struggled to understand. Then she explained her first meeting with Mark Anders and how it felt off. And then she started seeing him all the time in the places she went most days.

Ann made noises of encouragement while Marinette was speaking so Marinette continued. She told Ann that they had met by this point but weren't really close. But the man had approached Marinette when she was alone and she didn't want to lead him to her place so she went to a cafe and noticed that he had followed her. She took a breath before the shocking part that Ann didn't already know. She explained that she had seen a few guys that seemed nice or protective based on her snap judgement.

"So I turned into the one standing at the best angle and I kissed him."

"You didn't!" Their food was ignored and Ann was now fully engrossed in Marinette's story.

"I did. He was very unhappy. I might have explained everything away right then but the stalker got distracted so I turned and ran while I had the chance. It would have ended there."

"But someone took your picture. I remember that. You didn't give anyone a straight answer when they asked about it."

"I had no idea what they were asking. I didn't know his name. I didn't see the picture until his family found me and proposed the arrangement. I don't know how they knew he was following me but they thought it would help with that and my image could help him."

"That explains all the pictures where he looks like he sat on a hedgehog."

Marinette explained all the things she could remember about their 'dating' from the scowls, to the staged kisses, and the rescue. Then their real kiss under the fireworks, her falling asleep on him, and him ditching her at the gala.

"That is when I met Victoria Crowne and her grandson Archie."

"The Crowne family is followed in the tabloids almost as much as the Wayne's. There was a big splash when her daughter came back after being cut off. Archie's dad want good enough for the family but after he died his mom remarried into old money. Now Archie is said to be the one to inherit the Crowne fortune if she passes."

"He knows about the arrangement. And I think he basically just told me he is waiting until it is over."

"Do you want that?"

"I don't even know what I want. Most of the time I just think I want to feel safe. I always feel safe with Damian and he is a really good kisser but I don't even know if he likes me as a person let alone anything more."

"Mmm. I saw those pictures though. You guys can hate each other if you look that good together."

"I feel a little like you follow me in tabloids more than on Instagram."

"Probably. You don't post your juicy gossip." She laughed at her own joke. "So what about Archie?"

"He seems to really like me and want to make me feel more at ease. But his step-sister did kinda try to beat the shit out of me. That sucks."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know. But I needed to have someone to talk to about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took ages to get out. I messed up my shoulder and neck so writing has been a challenge.
> 
> I think there is only one chapter left after this one. I won't fully know until I write it and see what everyone does but I'm getting close to the ending I have written.

Outings with the Wayne family seemed to start with friendly competition that would become more serious as it went along. They hadn't realized yet that Marinette took competition very seriously. Jason was about to find out. Damian and Tim had climbed the wall first to demonstrate to Marinette who had said she only went to a rock climbing gym once as an outing during lycee. Damian narrowly beat Tim to the top of the wall but that was enough for him to taunt Tim for his inability to keep up.

Jason chose that moment to complain. "At least you get a fair match. I got paired with the itsy bitsy spider and she barely knows what she is doing. I'll probably have to give her a head start."

Marinette patted his arm. "It's okay Jason. Just try your best and you will be fine. I will be okay no matter the outcome. Maybe someone could time you to make it more challenging."

Steph made eye contact with her and saw the glint in her eyes so she said nothing but pulled out her phone to record. She expected that Marinette would make it worth it. Jason seemed mollified and settled himself in to race himself and Marinette got ready to go. Jason issued a challenge and she was ready to meet it.

Just before they started Jason glanced down at her and ruffled her hair a bit. She gave him a sweet smile. Jason was doing his best even though he expected Marinette to struggle. He was a fairly good climber and he loved a good challenge.

What he did not expect was for his tiny climbing partner to quickly climb higher than his taller frame and proceed to block him. It happened so quickly that he almost fell when she was suddenly there over him. She looked down at him and grinned as he quickly adjusted to avoid falling from the wall. She only stayed there long enough to make sure he saw her smirk at him before she climbed to the top easily.

He wasn't far behind her, his long reach making easy work of the climb but she wasn't satisfied to win. Once she made it to the top she moved into his path to block him from reaching it. She did her best to put herself on every hold he went for. They were very close to the top when she missed blocking one hold. She ended up just climbing on his arm to push him away. She managed to push against the wall with her feet but he was able to kick with his foot and reach a hold with the arm she wasn't attached to. At that point he was pretty much at the top but she was still determined to hinder him. She refused to let go but he was able to adjust his foot so he could shove it and reach the top with the other arm. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before she shoved off to allow herself to be belayed down to the floor.

"There is no way you've never done that before." Jason said, suspended next to her.

"I said I had done it before. My whole gym classes went as an outing during lycee."

"And that is the only time you have ever done rock climbing?"

"Yeah. My friend Adrien had a climbing wall in his room but I never used it. We only ever did homework or played video games." She smirked a bit as she reached the floor and started removing herself from the belay set up. "I did have a habit of sneaking off my balcony and doing a bit of free running on the rooftops. But that doesn't seem related."

"Your parents were okay with that?" Dick asked.

"Oh yeah. I never did anything without my parents permission." She rolled her eyes at him. Dick frowned while the others just laughed.

They stuck around challenging each other to the top and then they began adding wild dares in the mix until eventually the employee suggested they might have more fun elsewhere.

They took the hint and headed out. They split up nearby and got a variety of foods from food trucks to create an impromptu feast.

Marinette was really nervous but she chose to follow Ann's advice that she had given during a middle of the night call while she drunkenly watched Frozen. She told Marinette to be like Elsa and just let it go. Fully play the part of the girlfriend without staging and wait and see if there was a response.

So that is exactly what Marinette did. She sat near him while they ate. She didn't hold herself back from casual touches or wait to stage appropriate seeming moments. She just relaxed more than she had since realizing she was being followed repeatedly with no idea how to deal with it. When she prepared to leave she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking off with Steph who wanted to see some of her jewelry designs.

\---

Marinette shivered as she went into the coffee shop and ordered a cherry almond cocoa. She would have to pull out her warmer clothes. Colder weather was coming but it surprised her this morning and her thin sweater was not enough to keep her warm. She sat down with the very pretty whipped cream covered drink and was delighted at how it warmed her. She settled in with her tablet to work on her designs and was soon lost to the world.

Much later she looked up when someone unexpectedly sat at her table with her. "You are working very hard today, Marinette. I couldn't get your attention." Archie said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry. I get very focused when I'm working." Marinette glanced at the time. "Wow, I have been here almost 3 hours. I didn't realize how busy it got in here. It was empty when I came in."

"I have to confess when I decided I wanted a coffee I chose this place because I saw it mentioned that you were here online."

"People are saying where I am?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Well, there is a hashtag. It's 'sweetheart spotted'. It did not mention the specialty item on the menu board by the register though."

Marinette looked at the specials board by the counter. It now listed her drink order as the 'Gotham Sweetheart'. "They must have done that after I got here. That's what I ordered. But they didn't post that I was here?"

"No it was a personal account. Just someone who saw you. They snapped a picture of you looking very focused. What has you working so hard?

"One of my design classes had everyone create a day and evening look for a randomly assigned color palette. It isn't due for a couple weeks but I had the idea and the time now. I stopped off here just to warm up a bit before walking the rest of the way."

"The weather did get cool very suddenly overnight. Here is something that will warm you up." He pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few pictures for Marinette to see. "My grandmother made muffins all on her own."

"That's wonderful. She looks very proud of herself."

"She was. She kept yelling at the cook to leave her alone because she wanted to do it herself. Then when it came time to clean the cook said he would leave her alone to do it." Marinette laughed at the image.

"That's how my parents have always been. If I made a mess in the kitchen they expected me to clean it. Although usually one of them would work with me or offer suggestions of where to start."

"I would be happy to take you there and you could try one. I know my grandmother would be thrilled with an expert's opinion of her baking skills even if she chides me for not following appropriate invite procedures."

"Unfortunately I can't right now. I had planned on shopping on my way home but I'll have to go get a coat first or I'll freeze on the way home."

"Allow me to give you a ride to the store. I understand if you are still nervous about giving out your address so I could drop you close and I am sure there is a small blanket in the car that you could wrap around you to get home."

Marinette accepted because the benefit outweighed her nervousness. She was surprised when he walked around the store with her. She couldn't exactly tell him not to go in the store especially when he was helping her out so much. He did poke fun at her shopping in French even though all the labels were in English.

"I can't shop in English I always forget something which is highly inconvenient."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's pretty adorable."

I'm pretty sure you are still making fun of me. You better watch yourself or I will tell your grandmother."

"I take it all back. I'm actually planning on learning French to aid in my grocery shopping."

"I'm a bit surprised you do your own shopping. The rich kids from my school growing up definitely didn't do grocery shopping."

"Yeah. I don't either. I did go with my mom when I was young. But that has been many years. Now I always have someone else to get whatever I need."

When Marinette finished collecting what she needed they went to the front where she loaded it all on the belt while he looked over the magazines. "Wow, you really do have a secure fan base. Look how young this one is."

"Oh, leave the kid alone. His friends dared him."

"Your rock climbing victory. That's so impressive. He is like twice your size."

"Stop it. Put that back." She took the magazines away from him and put them back in the slots but when she turned back he was paying for her things. "Hey, no. You can't do that."

"It's actually already too late. We should just get this all to your place." She started to argue with him but he cut her off. "You taught my grandmother a new skill that had given her a new sense of pride. It's at least worth a few groceries. Honestly, I won't even notice the cost."

She was still a little pink but she stayed silent. She did allow him to take her up to the entrance of her apartment. She thought he seemed safe and with the number of people tracking her every move it was the most likely to keep her residence secure.

\---

Marinette woke early the next day and bundled up to head to the fabric store because they were having a sale. Even after adding layers she felt lighter after talking to Damian and Tim. She told Damian about the hashtag and he got Tim involved to find out what they could do about it. Currently the plan was to flood it with unrelated posts to obscure the information but Tim also had plans to discover where it came from.

Marinette found several things she had wanted on sale and also a fabric that she immediately wanted to make a coat for herself out of. She was even able to find cute toggle buttons that would be perfect with it and has already started designing in her head. She made her purchases and was headed out when she saw a flyer asking for costumes to be made for children who couldn't afford them for Halloween. She turned back around and decided she would get more fabric to make a few costumes for them.

"If that is something you are interested in, I have kits made up to make a few specific outfits." The woman at the counter called to her.

"Really? That would be great. I don't really have time right now to put the supplies together." The woman pointed out a box where she has the set ups.

"These are what I have. I labeled them so it would be clear what was in them." She pushed the box to Marinette to look through. "Just let me know which one you want."

Marinette looked through them all but couldn't decide so she just took them all. She paid for them and headed out of the shop. She was already struggling when she had to shift everything to answer her phone. "Hi Damian."

"You are not answering your door and you sound like you are being attacked. Do you require assistance?"

"Oh, I'm not home right now. I went to check out a sale at the fabric store and now I'm struggling under the weight of my indecision."

"I will come get you. Dick and Tim sent me to get you to class."

"A ride would be great." She told him where the store was located. "There is a coffee cart here. Do you want one?" She went to the cart and got a coffee for herself and a tea for Damian and sat on the bench to wait. He was there a couple minutes later. She still struggled to read his emotions, he always looked upset but she thought that it might actually be accurate this time.

She moved to greet him but pulled away from kissing his cheek when his cold voice asked, "Why on earth would you get so much if you were planning on walking home."

"Well I didn't plan to buy so much but I don't have a car and the rail line is not in a good spot for this store." He drove to her apartment and carried the box for her.

"It isn't logical to find out people are tracking your movements and then decide to walk around with more things than you can carry."

"I said I didn't plan it. And Tim said he could probably fix the tracking thing."

"It isn't fixed yet. I can easily see everywhere you have been the last few days." He held up his phone. There is the outing with my family, sitting on a bench outside your class, getting a cocoa, laughing with Archie at the store, and look even buying materials for making costumes for underprivileged kids."

"So I should, what? Do nothing ever. I can't just not leave the house. I don't even know if the idea to track me was malicious."

"It was. It was picked up by a couple of the tabloids but it was after several attempts by a new account."

"Are you upset with me because of that?" She turned to him, her eyes not quite hiding her frustration. "You definitely seem more upset than concerned."

"There has been a lot of speculation on why you were seen having coffee and doing grocery shopping with Archie. Even reports that he paid for your groceries."

"You are jealous?" She asked incredulously. He clicked his tongue. "No, you don't want to have to deal with the fall out of the press speculation."

"Dick says it needs to be managed and that we are to put the speculation to rest today. I will take you to your class to fix this."

"I have to be at class in 15 minutes. There is no way we can sell the happy couple when we are clearly fighting."

"You seem to be the one fighting. I'm trying to solve the mess you caused."

"I did not cause this. I may be responsible for the initial act that started this but all the claims of relationship doom stem from you looking like you would rather kill me that sit near me." Marinette grabbed her things for class and headed for the door while Damian tried to come up with words to say he didn't want to kill her. She didn't have time to hear him. "Lock the door when you leave. I'll meet you for lunch."

Then without waiting for a response she turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts off with stalker appearance. I didn't mean to have any more with him but I have ceased being in control of what the charters do.
> 
> End of scene will be noted ***

Marinette was working in the design lab. She was still frustrated at Damian and couldn't seem to come up with any acceptable designs. They had lunch and put on a pretty convincing show of a happy couple that wasn't the least bit worried about tabloid rumors. 

Instead of assignments, she was focused on the Halloween costumes. She probably shouldn't have decided to do 7 of them but she just couldn't imagine leaving any of the children without a costume. She was actually doing pretty well. She did 3 of the simple ones in an hour. Now she had done a lot to the princess dress she was working on.

The sewing lab wasn't like a standard classroom. They had class time in there but there were 2 separate classes that met there once a week. The rest of the time it was open for use for projects or whatever was needed. Often there were professors and others around working. People had been coming and going. A couple had even helped cut out the patterns of the costumes so Marinette could do them more quickly. Ann hadn't been able to stay long but she did tell Marinette that since she had made it a noticeable issue celebrities all over were finding ways to get kids Halloween costumes that they couldn't afford otherwise.

She looked up at a familiar voice and realized he was talking to her. "Don't you just love when the weather cools. Scarves really are a wonderful thing."

"Layering is always so much fun. I like to mix patterns. Did you make that one?" She asked after glancing up to see his green and white striped scarf. It didn't quite a match his grey hooded jacket. She continued focusing on finishing the dress. But she looked up at him again when he closed the door to the room. She suddenly felt the stillness in the air and realized that all the other stations were empty with projects cleaned up for the day. The connected office for the professor was closed and locked with the window dark.

The man was between her and the closed door, but also her coat and bag with her phone were on the shelf by the door. She hadn't paid much attention to the man before because she assumed he was there to work. But now she realized that the only part of his face she could see were his eyes. They were eyes she recognized. Now she thought that maybe his interest in scarves was not a fashion statement but commentary on its ability to conceal his identity.

"I love that you are helping out Gotham's less fortunate children."

"Open the door. Let me out." Marinette said. She was trying to be firm but her voice was shaking slightly. He took a step toward her. She looked around for anything to get between them. She regretted choosing the station with her back to the door but at the time it was the option available with the space she needed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"You aren't supposed to be here. You have to stay away."

"I needed to see you. I worked hard to get Gotham helping with that but it has been ruined."

"That was the plan."

"I just want to get to know you. Is that so wrong?"

He took another step and she slid her back along the table. Maybe she could get to her scissors before he could reach her. He took a side step forward that put him closer to where she was aiming. He smirked at her. He had figured out her plan. She rushed on ignoring the scissors but hoping to get closer to the exit. He stepped back so he was between her and escape. Marinette stepped back into the table she was near. They both paused for a beat considering options.

"What did I do? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"We could be good together but you won't even give me a chance."

When it was clear she was doing nothing, Mark stepped towards her again. Marinette could see no way out so she gritted her teeth and she rushed at him. She was smaller than him but her sudden action surprised him. She hit him in the midsection with her elbow. He stumbled back but his arm flailed out and his hand latched on her arm before she could pull it away. Marinette tried pulling hard but she couldn't break his hold.

She grabbed his scarf with her other hand and yanked it tight on his throat. When he reacted to that she lifted her leg and kicked him hard. Then slapped her hand, now released from his grip, against his face hard but without focusing on anything but getting away. She didn't wait to see how affected he was. She left her stuff preferring escape to the risk of grabbing her phone. She ran down the empty hall and out the door. She turned and ran through a courtyard. There were a few people sitting around but not enough to make her feel safe. Remembering that Ann was watching the soccer game today Marinette headed in the direction of the field.

***escape***

There were a lot of people but she had no way to find her in the crowd. She had met Ann's boyfriend once and he was on the team so Marinette headed to the locker room. That was at least one way to make sure others were paying attention to her so nothing could happen. Marinette ran in and based on the noise level increasing her presence was definitely noticed.

Marinette ignored the pandemonium she caused and collapsed on a bench to catch her breath. "You can't be in here!" A voice shouted. "You have to leave."

"He is chasing me." Marinette panted. Her body was quickly losing all energy as the adrenaline faded quickly. Her voice was too out of breath to be heard but one of the players was already pulling her back to her feet by her arms and trying to drag her out.

"Wait," one of them said. Marinette recognised him as Sean, the guy Ann was dating. They had only met once. "I know you. Did you say someone was chasing you?"

The guy dragging her stopped forcing her out but without the pull he had to use his other arm to keep her from dropping at the sudden change. She got her feet under her enough to drop herself back down on the nearest bench. The irritation that was directed at her appearance in the locker room quickly shifted to anger at the unknown man.

"I just ran. I didn't know where to go."

"You're Gotham's Sweetheart." One of the other players exclaimed. There was a lot of excited chatter around Marinette now but she couldn't really keep up. She let her mind wander and ceased being aware as the adrenaline faded now that she felt relatively safe. It wasn't very long before she felt hands touch her arms to bring her back.

"Marinette, what is going on?" Ann asked. "You are so cold. Where is your coat?" Some shifting and chatter happened while Marinette explained and she was wrapped in a warm sweatshirt.

"All my stuff is in the design lab. I was working and he just showed up. I hit him and ran."

"Do you know Damian's number without your phone?" Marinette shook her head. "Well I will text Steph. I have her number. We can go get your stuff. I don't imagine he stuck around but we can take Sean and maybe another with us just in case."

\---

Marinette woke to a knock on her door. She was a little disoriented. She took a moment to remember where she was. Damian shifted under her as her front door opened and Dick entered. He walked past where they were on the couch and went directly to the kitchen. A couple minutes of clinking and shuffling and he came back out with soup.

Not just any soup. It was her mother's recipe. Marinette could smell it as he put it on the coffee table in front her. It was different noodles and the vegetables were cut differently but it was definitely what her mother would make her any time she didn't feel well or had a rough day. Damian's hands supported her as she sat up from where she was laying against his chest. They spent a moment disentangling as she unravelled from the blanket and he moved his leg that was across the back of the couch. She had been cradled against him where he had one leg on the floor and the other along the couch. His arms had been wrapped around her along with a blanket as she was snuggled against him.

"That's my maman's soup," she said. Her voice was full of emotions and a bit crackly from sleep.

"Yes," Dick said. "Alfred made it from the recipe Damian got when he called your mother." Marinette turned her head to look at Damian.

"It seemed appropriate. Today was a very rough day and I wasn't fully sure how to provide comfort." Damian wasn't sure if the sound she made was a hiccup or a sob but he didn't have a chance to think on it because Marinette threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Dick mimed wrapping arms around her so Damian did that and pulled her close. He rubbed one hand up and down her back as she worked on calming herself again.

"You've been perfect," she said before pulling away. She placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the table and reaching for her bowl. "I don't know how I ever would have managed without you."

Dick didn't stay. He left the soup with them hoping it would be a balm to the information he also delivered. Mark Anders had been located at his home at the time the report was made, which was some time after Marinette things had been recovered. His house was searched and there was no jacket or scarf like Marinette had described and everything appeared as if he had been home for a while. The campus had no cameras near and with no other witnesses a violation could not be proven.

Marinette ate what she could of her soup. It did provide comfort but also starkly reminded her that she didn't have her mother here. She was still against Damian but she knew she should move. He would leave eventually. She was planning on going to bed after the waste of a day she had had. The only reason she was dragging her feet on getting to bed was she didn't want to be alone. Eventually she stood and began putting the rest of the soup away and washed the dishes. She wiped her hands and turned back to him where he stood.

"I guess you'll be leaving now." She said quietly.

"Did you want me to go?" He asked. Her breathing increased and her heart started beating faster. But her face masked any change.

"Well I'm just going to go to bed. I don't think I can get anything useful done tonight." Marinette could feel her eyelids getting heavier trying to hide her tears at the thought of being alone. She just needed to hold on another moment until Damian was gone and she could break down in private.

"Marinette, I can stay. Even if you are asleep. It was my intention to remain here." He touched her chin gently to lift her eyes to him. He could see that her attempts to hold on her tears had failed and they ran down her cheeks. "Did you want me to leave?"

"I don't want to be alone." She admitted. She curled herself against him where he stood and he let his hands rest against her.

"Then I will stay." He says simply

\---

Damian heard noises from her room where he had dozed on the couch. His neck was a bit sore from the angle. She had been right, he was too long for her couch but he hadn't intended to sleep. She had offered to share her bed. She clarified that there would be space for both of them to be separate and that she didn't have extra bedding, just a couple throw blankets.

He got up to peek in her room. She was alone but moving around. He quietly asked her if she was okay. She reached out for him when she heard his voice. He put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her. She settled a bit but then pulled his arm closer to her. When he realized she was still asleep he allowed her to move him planning to pull away when she was finished. He had to quickly shift his plans when she pulled him nearly on top of her. He caught himself on his knee but she continued rotating until he allowed himself to be pulled down beside her. She rolled one more time and released his arm to be draped over her where she curled until him after successfully manipulating him into big spoon position, all without waking.

Once she settled Damian slid his arm back and began pulling himself back into his own space. Her reaction was immediate. She turned over into his space and nuzzled into his chest. Her legs slipped around and between his and her arm went over his side. Any attempt he made to pull back resulted in her cuddling closer. Eventually he rested his arm across her and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. Damian lay still listening to her steady breathing until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette woke slowly and stretched before she was ready to open her eyes. She hadn't slept so well in a long time. She turned over groggily shifting her pillow that was making her feel very warm. She opened her eyes when she heard a grunt to see Damian who had just opened her eyes after she elbowed him. She realized then that they were wrapped around each other and that it had been him and not a pillow she shoved away.

"Oh," she says looking around, trying to wrap her brain around how they got like this.

"You became unsettled in your sleep. When I checked on you, you pulled me down." He sat up and they disentangled. "I attempted to pull back but you were rather insistent."

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit of a cuddle monster." She looked down a bit embarrassed. "I slept really well though. I always feel safe with you."

"I guess my presence ended up being useful even if I had not intended to sleep."

\---

"You look great today!" Ann said. "I half expected you to look like you hadn't slept and be sneaking around after yesterday."

"I actually slept better than I have in a long time. I'll explain later." She says looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Also did you see social media today?"

"You mean Grandma Crowne telling the world that you are closer to dating her than Archie?"

"Yeah. I had a message to check what was posted this morning when I woke up."

"She had some great pictures. I'm a sucker for baked goods. So your shopping trip was just to discuss when you would be available for another lesson."

"That is what she posted. In reality I need to call later to schedule it."

"You realize now with all the additional publicity from her and others you will always be Gotham's Sweetheart."

"I guess I'm going to have to switch my social media to English."

"You should have done that months ago."

"It's just so hard. When people talk I can guess what they mean by how they say it. Written English with all the slang is different. Reading in French is like taking a brain break."

"If you say so. Also you should make yourself Gotham's Sweetheart so people can find you and know what you say, not just the tabloids."

"I should just hire you to do it for me."

"Maybe. What is the pay like?"

"I'll bring you a coffee on Tuesdays."

"Ha! No."

\---

Marinette was getting the surface ready to shape the bread loaves they were making when Victoria tossed her handful of flour on Marinette instead of sprinkling it on the work table. Marinette squealed as she was suddenly covered with flour. When she met a prim and proper lady at the gala she never would have guessed at her eccentricities. But when she wasn't at formal occasions she was actually a lot of fun. Marinette quickly grabbed a handful and retaliated, dusting the other woman with flour as well.

They laughed but then went right back to kneading as Marinette showed her how to roll the ball of dough tight and smooth out the seams so the loaf would rise properly. Once the loaves were proving, they set up the pot to make tea and cleaned the space. Marinette appreciated the flow of baking because it felt familiar and relaxing.

While they had tea they discussed Marinette's accidental creation of Halloween charities to help children get customers who could not usually afford what they wanted. A lot of other local names had also found ways to provide costumes for children. Some of the more well off citizens had made statements saying they would be having pop up stops in the neighborhoods where the less fortunate lived so they would not have to travel to get good candy.

Marinette told her that she had been contacted to be a part of the Halloween parade as Gotham's Sweetheart. She was invited onto one of the floats to throw candy because a lot of children had been asking about her. They stopped their discussion for a bit and went back to their loaves Marinette explained the importance of scoring the loaves and said it could be as simple as a couple cuts but that she liked to do a design on the top. She demonstrated with her loaf how to make a design to look like a crown and let Victoria do the same with hers before they put them in the oven.

When the loaves were baking Victoria sent Marinette out to the gardens so she could rest. Marinette loved the chill after the warmth from the baking. She wandered around until she found a plant she really liked. She thought the contrast of the leaves and flowers might make a good outfit design. She heard the door and footsteps while she was sketching and she was unsurprised to see Archie walk over. He looked like he might have come straight from the office.

"I'm told you are baking bread loaves today." He said once she turned.

"We are. I expect it is close to finished." She replied.

"Will you be staying for dinner then?"

"I can't today. I'm a bit behind. I have an assignment to finish and some reading. I'll probably end up ordering food so I have more time to work."

"Well you should definitely take dinner with you. It's probably almost ready or we probably have something. Always have to have enough in case there are unexpected guests. Any left is saved for the staff."

"I couldn't do that."

"I insist." He smirked at her, "It's either that or I take you grocery shopping again. What will the tabloids say?"

"There is a threat I will respond to. I'm pretty sure the tabloids control my life at this point."

"Will you have to deal with it much longer?"

She turned and looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "Are you trying to find out out of concern for my privacy or to ask me out?"

"I do have concern about your privacy and how much this attention is affecting your day to day life," he paused and sat next to her on the bench, "but I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested."

"Nothing can happen." She said softly. "Even if things end with Damian, I can't immediately start dating someone else. Especially you."

"Even if?" He asked.

"I-uh. That isn't what I meant."

"Not what you meant to say." He watched her carefully. She looked away.

"I should go check on the oven." She says before scurrying away. The loaves came out of the oven and Marinette showed her how to check to make sure the loaf was done by taking the temperature and also her preferred method of thumping the bottom of the loaf. After explaining the best slicing and storing methods Marinette was ready to head home.

They were silent as Archie drove her back to her apartment. She didn't know what to say and he was worried he had said the wrong thing. It was after she had opened her door and was getting out that he finally spoke.

"I have plans to be seen with another woman soon. Hopefully it will help with the tabloid narrative." He said, "My romantic life isn't usually juicy enough for gossip but with the current stories it should help you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you stepping aside so your grandmother and I can find happiness." He was happy to look up and see the mischievous spark back in her eyes as he chuckled.

\---

Damian answered his phone to a frantic Dick, "Why aren't you at the parade?"

"Why would I want to be at the parade?"

"Marinette is there."

"We go lots of places without each other."

"You need to get there now. She is there on a float as Gotham's Sweetheart. Look sharp. Oh, wear the one you say feels too fancy to be a regular suit. It looks good on you."

"Really? Is it that important?"

"Everyone online is asking why you aren't there. Do it now."

The phone went silent as Dick hung up but then he sent a message with the parade route. Damian asked Alfred to get the car ready and he put on the suit Dick had said quickly and checked that his hair was presentable before getting in the car.

\---

Marinette settled onto the float. She was pretty nervous. She had never been in a parade without her mask. She had brought Ann with her but they had set her up handing out costumes to children rather than on the float with her. They were surprised she hadn't brought Damian with her but she told them he couldn't make it. In reality she didn't know she was expected to bring him and had only told Ann about it because she wanted help deciding how to dress. She ended up with a stunning 1950s style tea length dress with a filled out skirt. It was red but she accented it with black gloves and a stylish hair piece with a net that covered part of her face.

She ended up having a lot of time before the parade even started to see and talk to people. Everyone was asking about Damian. There was so much cheering and noise from the crowd, she found it all overwhelming. Lots of people wanted to take a picture with her and it was making her eyes water from the flashing. Finally they told her to get ready and the float pulled into the line up. It was then that she realized that she was in the last float before the mayor's that was always last in the parade. No wonder they were antsy about it being just her.

She was smiling and waving to those gathered. Turning to both sides of the street with the hope that no one would feel she wasn't waving personally at them. She paused frequently to toss out Hershey hugs and kisses from the giant tub they had provided. The float adjusted for a turn on the road that caused Marinette to only be able to see a fraction of the crowd but she was nervous at the screams she heard. She found her own personal villain in Gotham but she knew there were far worse dangers that could cause mass panic.

As the crowd closer to her became affected she thought maybe it wasn't terror. The screams were excited and cheering. She started to relax but she was still looking out for whatever caused the commotion. The float finished the turn and straightened out but she was once again at the wrong angle to see what was exciting the crowd. It must be something she hadn't noticed on one of the other floats. The excited cheering was not coming from the crowd ahead of her. She still couldn't see anything so she focused on her performance.

She saw a black blur and then felt the landing onto the platform as she turned to see what it was. Damian jumped up to where she was wearing an exceptionally nice looking suit. It wasn't a tux but it was fitted like one. The crowd cheered loudly as he arrived. He gave a wave and took her gloved hand and lifted it high causing them to cheer again. With the focus on the crowd and throwing out the candy the parade went by quickly.

Marinette and Damian were stopped by many people to ask questions and take pictures. Damian could tell she wasn't overly concerned with the interest of the press but she couldn't say no to the children gathered around to see and talk to her. Ann ended up having to leave before she could pull herself away. The organizers, while surprised at Damian's appearance, acted as if the entire thing was planned that way and they had known the whole time about his dramatic entrance.

After they were able to get away from the crowds Damian took Marinette back to her apartment. It had been a very short walk from the end of the parade to her place and she was focused on relaxing and warming up so she didn't notice how quiet Damian had been. He was not generally overly talkative anyway. When she came out of the kitchen with tea and some snacks she noticed he was standing with his arms crossed scowling a bit.

"Did you want some tea?"

"Did you have a particular reason for not informing me that we were supposed to be at the parade?"

"Uh. Well, I was invited and accepted. No one said anything about you until I was there."

"You just assumed they wanted only you."

"Yeah." Marinette's couldn't keep the building frustration from her voice. "They asked me to come and they mentioned the costumes. It didn't seem to have anything to do with you."

"That doesn't seem logical. You should have told me. I had things I wanted to do."

"I didn't involve you at all. I said you were unavailable when they asked. I had no idea you wanted to be there."

"I didn't want to be there. I was sent by my over-bearing brother to maintain the pretense of a relationship."

"That is feeling more useless by the day not to mention it all seems like more trouble than it is worth."

"For me, maybe. I wasn't concerned about image issues."

"That much is very clear."

Damian glared at her. He wasn't even sure why he was picking a fight. He didn't think she misinterpreted the situation on purpose. She clearly wasn't malicious. But he was always on edge around her. It was worse today. He was certain it was because of her classic sweatheart look, she definitely wore it well. He walked up to her and took the forgotten tea from her hand. A shock went through him as their hands touched.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked. He didn't mean to say it but somehow he already slipped more around her.

"Do you mean offering tea or were you going to continue schooling me on how I'm ruining your life?" He made a noise but he had no response. "For all your complaints, I don't think you have considered how much this has all affected me."

Marinette met his gaze. He wasn't quite glaring anymore but he definitely didn't look happy. If it were anyone else she would say he was confused or possibly pained.

"You sound like you are suggesting it is an inconvenience to be linked to me."

"It is an inconvenience. It's a constant barrage of questions and opinions from everyone. Even after it ends the attention will not. Potential friends are just as likely to want to use me to get to you."

"I suppose that isn't something you are accustomed to."

"People who have used me in the past wanted pastries not billionaires." She stepped up to him and put her hand on his heart, "It is such a confusing feeling. I feel safe when you are with me. When the cameras are off and we are alone, it could almost be real. But I have never felt more insecure as I do when we are seen together or when I have to answer for whatever pictures have been printed."

"Being around you is also confusing and I can't make sense of it. It feels like waking from a dream I can't remember, or knowing a word without being about to recall. Like an itch that nothing will soothe. What does it feel like to lose one's mind? I'm certain that is what is happening."

"That assessment pretty much takes care of any remaining questions I needed answered. As far as I'm concerned our obligations to each other have been fulfilled. The timing is a bit soon but I think we can manage to announce it at a convenient time."

"Just tell me what is wrong with me? What have you done to me?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I assure you that everything wrong with you predates our meeting." She turned to leave the room so he wouldn't be able to see that she was upset. She wished she hadn't realized that she had developed feelings for him. It wasn't until she was talking with Archie that she knew she didn't want to stop seeing him.

He put a hand on her arm to stop her, "I am not finished discussing this." 

"And you always get what you want, don't you. Who would have the gall to deny you your say?" His other hand moved to her other arm so she was facing him and each of his hands wrapped around one of her biceps.

"There is pain in my arms. I can only get it to stop if you are in them. But then my chest burns and I can feel my heart throb. So I stop, but when I hear you laugh my lips tingle. All of it starts up again. I never believed in destiny but now I feel like it is my destiny to kill you." Marinette had stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide and her mouth froze into a little o. "I won't. I can't. You are right that this should end. It would be best if we never see each other again." He released her arms with a forceful nudge that caused her to stumble.

"That is your problem?" She stepped back in his space, refusing to be cowed by his demeanor. "You aren't going to kill me." She placed her hand on his wrist and slid it up his arm then to the knot on his tie. She was looking at her gloved hand gripping his tie when she saw his jaw shift. He was working hard to maintain his breathing until her voice dropped to a low, husky whisper, "How do you feel right now?" His hands went for her waist before he pulled them back and stepped away.

His eyes closed and he spoke through closed teeth, "It's like I'm on fire. I need to--"

She grasped his tie and used it to pull him close. His eyes opened and he stopped speaking as he looked in her eyes. As she spoke he looked down at her mouth. "What do you need?" He sucked in a breath and tried to pull back but she didn't let go. "Damnit Damian, just do it. I want it to."

His mouth crashed over hers desperately. She realised his tie and returned the kiss with equal fervor. It was everything and not enough. She started to lead him over to the couch. Instead he just lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat on the couch with her on top of him without breaking the kiss and groaned as her fingers went through his hair. After several minutes, they pulled away to catch their breath, their clothes were wrinkled and their hair messed up.

"Do you feel better or do you still think you are going to kill me?"

"I think you may just be the one to kill me." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He kissed up her arm to her neck and then said into her ear "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to. For real this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels a bit rushed at the end. It probably was. It was a bit difficult to finish once I had the ending written. My brain didn't care that it needed a middle it just felt complete. 😄


End file.
